Someday, Somewhere, Someone
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: UA moderne, Kidd x Law. L'Enfance, l'Adolescence et la vie Adulte ou comment Kidd et Law, deux garçons que tout oppose, voient leurs destins se lier, se séparer, se retrouver... pour au final, s'unir ou se perdre ?
1. Et jamais je ne pleure

Loan vous présente :

_« Someday, Somewhere, Someone »_

**Couple**** principal** : Kidd x Law

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Suspense

**Type** : Fanfiction à chapitres

**Rating** : T pour le premier arc, M pour les deux autres

**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ est l'œuvre du maître Oda Eiichiro. Les titres des chapitres sont tous des vers de poèmes de Baudelaire, issus du recueil Les Fleurs du Mal. Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont les quelques OCs créées pour les besoins de l'histoire.

**Chronologie** : Univers Alternatif

**NdLoan** : Cette fanfiction est une histoire longue, composée de 3 arcs distincts dans le temps (l'Enfance (_Someday_), l'Adolescence (_Somewhere_) et la Vie Adulte _(Someone_)), bien entendu reliés. Nous allons suivre durant ces trois périodes, l'évolution de la relation qu'entretiennent Law et Kidd, l'un gosse de riche, l'autre gamin des rues. Cette fanfiction est l'un des projets me tenant le plus à coeur, et sachez que le plan de son premier arc est déjà défini, il ne me reste qu'à rédiger.

Je remercie chaleureusement **Arame-chan**, qui s'est proposé puis a accepté d'être ma beta-lectrice sur ce long projet !

* * *

**Arc 1**

**Someday**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre I – « Et jamais je ne pleure et jamais je ne ris » La Beauté**

**.**

« Mieux que ça, s'il vous plait !

De jolies notes s'élevèrent dans l'air de la pièce richement décorée. Les _do_, les _ré_, les _mi_, flottèrent, instant éphémère, entre les vases de Chine bleus et blancs, caressèrent les tournesols des imitations – parfaites – de Van Gogh, tournoyèrent autour du professeur de musique et de son élève. Mais toute la beauté du moment fut interrompue par un _la _mal placé. Et le petit garçon, assis derrière un splendide piano à queue du siècle dernier, vit s'abattre sur ses petites mains le bâton sévère de Madame Olga.

— Nous répétons depuis des semaines ! Et vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de jouer correctement !

L'enfant resta muet, serrant ses dents pour ne pas laisser échapper l'insulte qui lui piquait la langue. On toqua trois coups à la porte. Instantanément, le regard dur et le visage crispé du professeur de musique se changèrent, devenant respectivement compatissant et avenant. Madame Trafalgar Koro entra. Le cœur de Law bondit dans sa poitrine, il esquissa même un geste pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère mais un coup d'œil à la vieille harpie – Madame Olga – le retint.

— Il est déjà seize heures passées, Madame. Vous devez être épuisée.

— C'est un plaisir d'enseigner à votre fils.

Law se détacha vite de la discussion – qui n'était, en vérité, qu'un simple échange de politesses dégoulinantes – et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il avait envie de jouer, de courir. Il en avait assez d'étudier des pièces d'opéra qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Un doux claquement de porte, suivi d'un bruissement de soie le sortit de sa rêverie. Koro, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres s'approcha de son petit prince.

— Tu étais merveilleux, mon chéri.

— Vous avez écouté ?

— Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de coller mon oreille baladeuse contre le battant de la porte.

Le fils sourit à sa mère qui se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Koro était la plus belle femme du monde, Law en était persuadé. Ses longs cheveux auburn, ramenés aujourd'hui en une lourde tresse, reposait paresseusement sur son épaule droite, ses yeux gris plongèrent dans ceux de son fils – identiques, l'un de ses plus beaux héritages – et l'une de ses mains se leva vers le visage du jeune garçon, frôlant sa joue d'une caresse aérienne, du bout de ses doigts si fins.

— Maman, vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui !

Koro éclata de rire. Le plus beau rire de la terre entière, se disait Law. Clair et chantant, comme un petit oiseau au printemps. La superbe femme prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes. Remarquant les traces rouges de coups de bâton, elle eut un sourire peiné, puis porta ses lèvres sur les petits doigts blessés. Koro connaissait les méthodes d'Olga pour avoir été également son élève. N'importe qui d'autre aurait essuyé les foudres terribles de la mère protectrice, mais Madame Olga était le meilleur professeur de musique de la ville, et peut-être même du pays.

— Law chéri… »

La voix chantante de Koro l'apaisait. Enserrant le cou fin de sa mère de ses bras menus, Law se pelotonna contre elle. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main aimante caresser ses cheveux. Law ne souriait que rarement, et pleurait encore moins. Mais contre l'épaule de Koro, de petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes. Sa mère était la gardienne des débordements de ses sentiments, qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre.

**.x.**

Le petit garçon aurait aimé rester serré contre la poitrine protectrice de sa maman encore des heures, mais un coup de tonnerre éclata au rez-de-chaussée. Trafalgar Lex revenait de son cabinet, et apparemment, son affaire n'avait pas aboutie. Koro se détacha doucement, mais fermement, de son fils. Caressant la joue du petit garçon du revers de la main, elle y flanqua ensuite un rapide baiser. Law lui répondit par un sourire enjoué, juste avant que la gouvernante fasse irruption dans la pièce.

« Madame, Monsieur vous cherche.

— Merci Holly. Fais goûter Law, veux-tu ?

— Oui Madame. »

Holly, une petite femme rondelette à l'air avenant, tendit la main à son jeune maître, qui l'accepta sans grand plaisir. En sortant du salon de musique, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère, qui le salua de la main, un sourire aimant étirant ses lèvres. Dans le grand escalier de marbre, menant au hall d'entrée, la gouvernante et le petit garçon croisèrent le père. Holly s'inclina rapidement en murmurant un « Monsieur », salut mécanique acquit au fil des années. Lex leur accorda un bref regard, souriant froidement à son fils qui hocha la tête pour le saluer à son tour, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres, pour faire bonne figure.

Une fois dans la grande cuisine, Law se lava les mains avant de grimper sur un des tabourets et de s'accouder nonchalamment sur le comptoir du bar, coinçant sa tête entre les paumes de ses mains. Holly s'affairait, lui préparant un goûter digne du petit prince qu'il était. Des mèches de cheveux châtains s'échappaient de son chignon. La gouvernante n'avait même pas trente ans, et pourtant, elle en faisait dix de plus. Au service des Trafalgar depuis des années, sa famille leur était complètement dévouée.

Law ne comprenait pas tout ça. Et il s'en fichait. Holly était sa nounou, et s'occupait de lui depuis sa naissance, lorsque Koro daignait le lâcher. Battant des pieds, le jeune garçon observait son sandwich prendre forme. Lorsque Holly se retourna pour le lui poser sur le bar, un léger froncement de sourcil déforma ses traits.

« Voyons, Law, ce n'est pas une manière de se tenir à table. Que dirait votre professeur ?

— M'en fiche, fut la réponse du garçonnet, qui mordit ensuite dans son sandwich. Et mon jus d'orange ?

Holly soupira. Ce petit pouvait être une vraie tête à claques quand il le voulait. Lorsque le verre fut servi, la gouvernante s'occupa de la vaisselle, sous le regard ennuyé de Law qui continuait à grignoter. Il trouvait la femme franchement quelconque, n'étant ni belle, ni intéressante, mais elle était gentille. Mâchant le dernier bout de pain de mie, Law se leva, et, sans un mot, laissa sa gouvernante faire le ménage derrière lui. Holly secoua la tête. Ce gosse la désespérait, et l'effrayait aussi, quelque fois.

— Parfois, j'ai l'impression de parler à un automate sans sentiments… »

**.x.**

Law s'ennuyait dans cette trop vaste maison de cette trop riche rue de cette trop grande ville. Sa mère et son père se préparaient. Ce soir, ils se rendaient à un dîner organisé par un gros client de Lex. Et Law resterait une fois de plus seul. Oh, bien sûr, de nombreux jeux l'attendaient, certains n'avaient même jamais servis. Mais tout cela ennuyait le jeune garçon. Ces murs l'étouffaient. Avec envie, il jeta un coup d'œil au grand jardin. Au même instant, une main frôla son épaule. Law reconnut le parfum de sa mère… Mais c'était Holly qui se tenait derrière lui, une robe de sa maîtresse sur les bras.

« Voulez-vous m'aider ?

Law fixa la gouvernante pendant plusieurs secondes, ses yeux allant tour à tour de la superbe tenue de soirée de sa mère à la femme qui la tenait. Après un instant de silence, il accorda ce qui ressemblait à un mini-sourire à une Holly fière d'elle.

— Allez, venez.

La gouvernante monta d'un pas assuré le grand escalier malgré la lourde robe qu'elle portait à bout de bras, suivie d'un petit garçon tout heureux. Law adorait voir sa mère choisir la tenue qu'elle porterait pour une soirée, sa manière d'accorder les tissus, les bijoux, le parfum et le maquillage. Il aimait l'observer lorsqu'elle se coiffait lentement, échangeant des regards complices avec son fils à travers la glace de sa coiffeuse antique.

Grace, la mère d'Holly, gratifia le jeune garçon d'un immense sourire, lorsqu'il entra dans la longue chambre claire qui servait de dressing et salon privé de Koro. Holly dépassa Law qui restait prêt de l'entrée, muet, cherchant sa mère des yeux.

— Votre maman est encore dans son bain. »

La vieille femme n'avait pas peur d'être un peu familière. Des mots comme _maman _ou encore _mon petit Law_ lui échappaient souvent, sans qu'elle soit reprise pas l'un des deux époux Trafalgar. Parfois, elle le tutoyait. Grace travaillait pour Koro depuis des années, elle l'avait vue grandir. Law l'aimait bien. Elle lui laissait parfois tremper ses lèvres dans son gin du soir, lorsqu'aucun de ses parents n'était dans les parages.

Le garçon s'approcha de la magnifique coiffeuse, caressant son marbre avant d'attraper la luxueuse boite à bijoux de sa mère. Il s'installa sur son sofa fétiche, aussi confortable qu'un nuage cotonneux. Grace et Holly s'échangèrent un sourire, il était toujours drôle de voir ce petit garçon sélectionner pour sa mère des colliers et pendentifs plus beaux et plus chers les uns des autres.

La porte menant à la salle d'eau privée de Madame coulissa. Koro apparut dans un nuage de vapeur, un long peignoir de soie blanche japonaise cachant son corps parfait. Dans ce _yukata_, cadeau d'un admirateur, Law trouvait que sa mère avait l'air d'une princesse. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils, Koro se précipita vers le sofa, s'assit à côté de son petit homme, passa son bras sur ses épaules et bombarda sa joue de dizaines de baisers. Grace et Holly ne purent que sourire devant cet élan d'amour maternel. Law tendit un collier en or, une fleur rouge en guise de pendentif se balançait dans le vide.

« Quel beau choix mon chéri ! Grace, ma robe de mousseline écarlate offerte par mon mari sera parfaite, qu'en dites-vous ?

— Tout à fait, Koro. Holly, vite !

La plus jeune des servantes apporta la robe, et habilla le mannequin de couture, afin d'être sûre qu'aucune retouche ne soit nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, Koro s'installa devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse, attrapa sa brosse et commença à se faire belle. Law assista à l'habillage de sa mère sans bouger. Son seul geste fut de tendre à Grace le collier qu'il avait choisi. Koro ne parlait jamais dans ces moments-là, même à son fils. Lorsqu'elle avait désigné sa robe, ses bijoux, sa coiffure et son maquillage, elle désirait le silence, et son charisme était tel que tout le monde se pliait à sa volonté. Grace et Holly communiquaient avec les yeux.

Koro était magnifique. Sa robe tombait parfaitement sur son corps idéal, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés tombaient en une merveilleuse cascade sur son dos nu, ses bijoux discrets semblaient briller sur sa peau trop claire et son maquillage maîtrisé ne se remarquait qu'à peine, sublimant sa beauté naturelle. La mère se retourna vers son fils.

— Alors, mon chéri ?

— Vous ressemblez à Aphrodite.

_Aphrodite_ haussa les sourcils. Grace expliqua que Monsieur Leighton lui enseignait la mythologie en ce moment. Leighton était le professeur particulier de Law, et cet homme cultivé adorait les cultures étranges et antiques. Cela n'étonna donc pas Koro.

— Oh ! Quel compliment ! Viens là, un bisou avant de partir.

Law se précipita vers sa mère, l'embrassant doucement. Il savait, du haut de ses neuf ans, que le maquillage frais d'une femme était très important, et qu'il ne fallait pas le ruiner inutilement. Holly annonça l'heure, Koro devait se dépêcher.

— Holly, va prévenir mon mari que j'arrive, s'il te plait. »

Le cœur de Law se serra dans sa poitrine, comme toujours à cet instant-là, lorsque sa mère enfilait son lourd manteau noir, Grace tenant une manche d'une main et les longs cheveux de sa maîtresse de l'autre. Koro embrassa le crâne de son fils, qui se colla rapidement à son ventre, avant de la laisser partir, Grace sur ses talons.

**.x. **

Sans se maîtriser, Law serra la main d'Holly, tandis que la Bentley remontait l'allée de gravier blanc. Grace, déclarant que le temps se rafraichissait, ordonna à sa fille et son jeune maître de rentrer. Le petit garçon passa sa soirée à essayer de s'occuper l'esprit, Holly tentant tant bien que mal de lui proposer diverses activités. Seul, Law redevenait un garçon pénible, répondant à sa nounou qui l'aimait trop pour faire plus que de froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête de dépit. Le petit, malgré son mauvais caractère, avait son côté attachant.

A vingt heures trente, il fallut se coucher. Bordé par Holly tandis que Grace racontait une histoire qu'elle inventait au fil de l'eau, Law se sentait prince, choyé par deux anges pliés à ses moindres envies. Mais aussi ange qu'elle était, la vieille gouvernante ne faisait aucune concession sur l'heure du coucher. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait que s'y soumettre.

« Vous coucher tôt vous permettra de guérir. »

Law savait que ceci n'était qu'un mensonge. Il soupirait alors discrètement. Sa maladie, il l'oubliait facilement. Jusqu'à se voir dans un miroir. Son teint trop pâle et ses cernes terribles témoignaient volontiers, donnant un jugement implacable. Mais, même du haut de ses neuf ans, Law était persuadé qu'un peu de soleil et de jeu hors des murs du manoir pouvaient le guérir, ou au moins le faire se sentir mieux en lui donnant meilleure mine. Mais Koro craignait trop pour son petit trésor. En compensation, ce dernier recevait son amour débordant, et de riches cadeaux.

Holly et Grace quittèrent la pièce en silence. La joue encore brûlante du doux baiser de sa nounou attitrée, Law écouta leurs pas dans le long couloir, le claquement sec de leurs talons adoucis par l'épais tapis d'un pays lointain dont il avait oublié le nom. Les yeux grands ouverts, le jeune Trafalgar réfléchissait. Ses parents étaient loin, presque à l'autre bout de la ville, Holly sortait avec son ami ce soir – il avait entendu Grace la mettre en garde à propos de… trucs de filles dont il ne comprenait rien – et les deux derniers épisodes de la série favorite de la vieille gouvernante et de son mari seront diffusés durant la soirée. Peut-être était-ce pour ce soir… _la Grande Evasion_ ?

En tendant l'oreille, Law entendit la voix d'Holly annonçant qu'elle y allait et ne rentrerait pas. Grace lui souhaita une bonne soirée dans un grognement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'entrée claqua. La vieille gouvernante râla, avant d'être appelée par son mari qui la prévenait que le générique venait de se terminer. Les pas clopinant se dirigèrent vers le petit salon que les domestiques avaient le droit d'occuper quand Lex ne l'utilisait pas comme second bureau.

Law attendit encore. Le plan qu'il avait échafaudé depuis des semaines se dessina dans son esprit. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur accéléra sa cadence. Ce soir… _Oui_ ! Enfin ! Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, le garçon descendit de son lit un peu trop haut. Au cas où, il glissa un coussin sous la couette qui imitait plutôt bien sa silhouette endormie, puis se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortit un petit sac coincé discrètement dans un angle du meuble, et marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers un fauteuil. Law se déshabilla, fourra son pyjama dans le sac, et en sortit des vêtements qu'il avait préparé des jours auparavant.

**.x. **

La porte de sa chambre grinça doucement lorsque Law en sortit. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il avança lentement dans le couloir sombre. Aucun bruit dans le manoir, si ce n'était les sons et voix étouffés de la télévision qui provenaient du petit salon à l'étage plus bas. Law se hâta vers une pièce, au fond du corridor. C'était un bureau minuscule qu'utilisait de temps en temps Koro lorsqu'elle désirait répondre aux lettres de ses amis et de ses admirateurs. Law savait que la petite fenêtre de la pièce était toujours ouverte. Il s'y faufila sans rencontrer de problème, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans le bureau, Law se figea. Plongé dans la pénombre, il tendit l'oreille, une goutte de sueur coula le long de son cou. Son cœur battait trop vite, d'excitation, mais aussi d'angoisse. En face de lui, la nuit tombait derrière la lucarne. _La liberté_. Ses mains tremblaient, ses pieds refusaient d'avancer. La crainte le paralysait. Soudain, il crut entendre le parquet grincer derrière la porte. Il sursauta même. Mais il se trompait. Law attrapa son bonnet fétiche et le vissa sur sa tête, avant de s'élancer vers la fenêtre.

Quelques jours auparavant, Law avait préparé son coup. Il accompagnait sa mère dans le bureau, faisant mine de s'intéresser à divers objets, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un vieux repose-pied sous une armoire. Lorsque Koro, plongée dans sa lettre, ne fit plus attention au monde qui l'entourait, Law en profita pour pousser, petit à petit, le repose-pied sous la fenêtre. Sa mère n'avait rien remarqué, de toute manière, de nombreux objets anciens encombraient cette pièce, et il était impossible de connaître avec exactitude la place de chacun.

Dans une pièce voisine, une horloge sonna vingt-et-une heures. Law grimpa sur son escabeau improvisé, sauta légèrement pour atteindre le bord de la fenêtre grande ouverte, et, s'aidant du rideau, s'y agenouilla. Passant ses deux petites jambes vers l'extérieur. Le petit garçon déglutit. Il se pencha doucement, pour s'assurer que les buissons touffus qui entouraient la demeure n'avaient pas disparus par magie. A seulement deux mètres de la façade sud – là où se trouvait Law – se dressait la haute clôture de fer noir qui encerclait la propriété des Trafalgar. Mais pour l'instant, le premier problème du petit garçon était de descendre. Un dernier regard vers la pièce vide et silencieuse et Law, prenant une grande inspiration, une main sur son chapeau, sauta.

Les branches des hauts buissons ralentirent un peu sa chute, l'écorchant plus ou moins au passage. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre du saut. Du sang s'écoulait des blessures superficielles de ses genoux, mais il ne le remarqua même pas, s'élançant de suite vers les haies qui préservaient l'intimité des lieux des curieux se promenant dans la rue. Une barre, pliée par un accident anodin quelques semaines plus tôt, formait un passage assez grand pour que Law puisse rejoindre la rue. Il se glissa sans problème entre les deux barreaux, et, soudain, l'air de la nuit sembla le frapper de plein fouet.

Figé sur le trottoir, une euphorie étrange secoua l'estomac du garçon. Il était cependant trop surpris pour sourire. Ses jambes semblèrent s'activer, comme celles d'un automate, indépendamment de sa volonté. Il marcha, dans les rues vides de son quartier. Dans certaines maisons, des éclats de rire volaient à travers les fenêtres entrouvertes, dans d'autres, une douce musique apaisait l'atmosphère… Law avançait sans croiser personne. Il se retrouva dans un parc où les arbres cachaient le ciel. Mais le petit garçon n'était pas effrayé, trop heureux d'enfin être libre. Il rentrerait, bien sûr, mais cette nuit, l'inconnu l'appelait. Il se mit à courir, tout droit, sans se retourner.

**.x. **

Les maisons se faisaient plus rares maintenant, remplacées par les immeubles qui s'élevaient autour de Law. Le petit garçon marchait, légèrement essoufflé par sa course. Il avait ralenti le rythme lorsque l'environnement qui l'entourait lui fut tout à fait inconnu. Des gens se bousculaient sur les trottoirs, ne faisant guère attention au petit garçon qui avançait, les yeux brillants des néons qui éclairaient de leur lumière blafarde les visages fermés des passants.

Soudain, trois enfants qui couraient bousculèrent Law, sans y faire attention. Leurs éclats de rires les suivaient. Les trois garçons se faufilaient entre les jambes des adultes qui grognaient lorsque les mioches leur fonçaient dedans. Law accéléra le pas, suivant ces trois inconnus. Dans la foule, il crut les perdre, quand il reconnut leurs rires résonner entre les murs de pierres d'immeubles formant un cul-de-sac. Law s'approcha discrètement observant le petit groupe, caché derrière des poubelles, juste à l'angle qui menait à la ruelle.

« Les gars, montrez le butin !

La voix légèrement rauque provenait d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges, vêtus d'habits raccommodés à l'infini, semblait-il. Debout sur une caisse en bois, le rouquin parlait aux trois garçons qui reprenaient leur souffle, assis en tailleur sur trois coussins sales. L'un d'eux tendit un sac en plastique à celui debout sur la caisse – le chef de la bande, devina Law – en déclarant fièrement que le boulanger ne l'avait même pas aperçu. Le rouquin attrapa vivement le sachet troué et en sortit une baguette entière, et une brioche entamée qu'il épousseta.

— C'est une cliente qui a arraché un bout pour le donner à son bébé qui pleurait dans sa poussette et…

— Abrège, Drake !

— Euh… oui donc, et qui l'a fait tomber, elle l'a laissé, je me suis précipité dessus dès qu'elle s'éloignait !

— Bonne initiative. Et vous deux ?

Un gros costaud à la peau sombre fouilla dans son sachet, puis leva bien haut quatre brochettes de viande en éclatant de rire.

— Du bœuf les amis ! Y a même des bouts de tomates !

— Urouge, t'es trop fort ! Killer ?

« Nom étrange », pensa Law. Killer, donc, un garçon dont les cheveux blonds lui cachaient la moitié du visage, donna son sachet au chef de la bande. Ce dernier plongea sa main dans le sac en plastique.

— Deux limonades, une boisson énergisante et une bouteille d'eau… Pas mal. Plus d'cola ?

Le blond hocha négativement la tête.

— Ouais ok. C'est pas mal non plus ! Allez les gars, distribution. J'suis l'chef, j'prends une limonade. Killer aussi, c'est lui qui les a chipées.

— Ma mère veut que je dorme, j'te laisse la boisson énergique Drake.

— Energisante. Merci Urouge.

— Ouais, elle veut surtout qu'tu maigrisses, gyahahaha !

Le rouquin s'assit sur la caisse, mort de rire, distribuant les boissons. Le costaud donna une brochette à chacun de ses amis. Chacun prit un bout de pain, avant de le remettre dans son sachet. Les trois garçons mangèrent en se racontant tour à tour leur exploit du soir. Kidd annonça fièrement qu'il avait réussi à voler deux portefeuilles, ses amis l'applaudirent avec joie.

— De l'argent, on va pouvoir acheter des glaces ! Parce que c'est dur à voler, ça !

— Faudra aussi rendre les mille-feuilles aux gens.

— Portefeuilles, Urouge. Oui, demain on le dépose devant le poste de police, comme d'hab' et…

— Chut !

Drake et Urouge se figèrent, Killer continua à mâcher en silence, tandis que le chef se dressa sur sa boîte. Ses amis s'échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

— Y a un souci, Kidd ?

Le rouquin lança un regard énervé vers son ami trop loquace en lui ordonnant de se taire d'un geste de la main. Derrière les poubelles, Law cacha sa bouche de la main. Un chat s'était frotté contre ses jambes. Son allergie l'avait fait éternuer. Apparemment, le dénommé Kidd l'avait entendu.

— Dis-donc, t'es qui toi ?

Law ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, lui, par contre. Kidd se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. A ses côtés, ses trois comparses le fixaient d'un regard étonné. Le rouquin reposa sa question, légèrement plus énervé.

— Calme-toi, Kidd… C'est un gosse comme nous !

—J't'ai pas sonné, Drake ! Et puis j't'ai d'jà dit d'm'appeler Captain !

Drake roula des yeux lorsque le _Captain _reporta son attention sur Law. Ce dernier détailla les autres enfants. Drake, qui se tenait à droite de Kidd, avait l'air d'être le plus intelligent, et le plus propre. Ses cheveux, châtains semblait-il, étaient cachés sous une casquette blanche, ses yeux d'un bleu profond fixaient Law d'un regard plutôt affable et ses vêtements, bien qu'usés, étaient les plus propres, comparés à ceux des autres mioches de la bande. Il semblait être le plus sympathique des quatre garçons, avec son visage d'ange. Urouge, à gauche du chef, était le plus grand, et de loin le plus large et costaud, sur sa tête se dressaient deux étranges couettes que Law compara à des antennes d'escargot. Le garçon à la peau mate portait une drôle de tunique, une ceinture l'enserrant à la taille. Ses petits yeux noirs, son gros nez et sa large bouche, le faisaient ressembler à Humpty Dumpty. Killer, se tenant à retrait, était le plus mystérieux, aux yeux de Law. Muet comme une tombe, Law ne savait même pas si le blond le regardait vraiment, ses yeux cachés derrière ses longues mèches de cheveux. Le jeune Trafalgar détourna vite le regard, étrangement mal à l'aise, reportant son attention sur le chef de la bande. Ce dernier, avec ses vêtements rapiécés et son air mauvais, fixait, lui-aussi, l'intrus. Dans ses yeux noirs brûlait une flamme curieuse que Law n'identifiait pas…

— J't'ai posé une question, tête de panda !

— Je… Euh… Law.

— L'eau ? T'as soif ? Tiens !

—Urouge, imbécile ! C'est son nom ! »

Rouge de honte d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, Law se redressa, puis, profitant de la petite dispute, s'enfuit loin de la ruelle. Derrière son dos, Kidd lui ordonnait de revenir, mais Drake lui proposa d'abandonner : il avait faim, et plus franchement l'envie de courir.

**.x.**

Quelque part, vingt-deux heures sonnèrent. Appuyé contre un arbre, Law reprenait son souffle. La bande de garçons ne l'avait pas poursuivi. Après avoir retraversé la ville, le voici à nouveau dans son quartier qu'il connaissait bien. Il se hâta vers sa maison, l'expédition de cette nuit lui suffisant amplement. Glissant à nouveau entre les barres de fer de la clôture, il se précipita vers le jardin. Il connaissait l'endroit où James, le jardinier et mari de Grace, cachait la clé de la porte de derrière, celle de la cuisine domestique. Ce serait une mission périlleuse, mais il ne souhaitait pas franchement dormir dehors.

Dans le manoir, Law crut devenir sourd, tant le sang battait dans ses tempes. A tout moment, il s'attendait à entendre la voix sévère de Grace le sermonner. Tremblant de tout son être, le petit garçon avança, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans le hall, Law marcha prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds. Il longea le mur, et arriva près de la porte du petit salon. Le dernier épisode n'était pas encore terminé. James dormait, tête en arrière et bouche ouverte sur son fauteuil attitré, tandis que Grace, un châle posé sur les genoux, regardait l'écran avec passion.

Mais soudain, une musique plus forte déchira l'air, et Grace se leva aussitôt, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Law paniqua. Lors des publicités, la vieille femme avait l'habitude de se faire un thé. Le garçon lança un regard au grand escalier. Il n'aurait pas le temps de grimper toutes les marches, Grace l'apercevrait avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre l'étage. Le petit garçon était à découvert. La gouvernante l'attraperait par l'oreille, lui passerait un terrible savon puis l'enverrait au lit, en colère. Et demain, elle l'apprendrait à Koro qui, affreusement déçue, ne poserait plus qu'un regard peiné sur son prince descendu de son piédestal. Ce serait pire que la punition que Grace lui réserverait ensuite.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit lentement. Law se précipita dans le coin le plus proche du grand hall. Grace apparut, vêtue de sa robe de chambre mauve. Elle resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte. Law se roula en boule, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible, son cœur menaçant de surgir de sa poitrine, tant il paniquait. La vieille servante s'appuya contre le battant en bois, puis pivota doucement la tête. Le petit garçon était au bord des larmes. Décevoir sa mère lui faisait trop de peine.

« Du thé. Tu en veux aussi ? »

Law releva la tête. Grace, lui tournant le dos, s'adressait à son mari. Un grognement lui parvint. La femme haussa les épaules.

— Alors, maugréa-t-elle ensuite, ne pose pas la question et dors. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorsque la porte se referma, l'adrénaline poussa Law vers les escaliers de marbre. Se hâtant, il courut vers sa chambre, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

**.x.**

Dans sa chambre, un silence rassurant accueillit le jeune aventurier. Ce dernier s'avança vers son armoire, se déshabilla, et enfila son pyjama, avant de se glisser sous sa couette protectrice. Se pelotonnant entre les draps, le jeune garçon laissa son esprit vagabonder, tandis que son cœur affolé se calmait peu à peu. Toute cette aventure avait vraiment été excitante, plus qu'il n'en avait rêvé. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait imaginé… c'était même beaucoup mieux !

Fermant les yeux, maintenant franchement épuisé par sa petite excursion nocturne, Law revit les couleurs criardes des néons imprimées dans ses pupilles, les hommes et leurs regards sévères, les femmes et leurs visages fatigués, et ces enfants… Leurs voix résonnaient dans le crâne du jeune Trafalgar. Les cheveux flamboyant de ce Kidd qui jouait au caïd éclata comme un feu d'artifice dans son esprit. Sa voix légèrement cassée s'éleva dans l'air, avec cette drôle façon de parler qui amusait tant Law.

_« J't'ai pas sonné, Drake ! Et puis j't'ai d'jà dit d'm'appeler Captain ! »_

A ne pas douter, ces garçons formaient une sorte de gang. Dans la collection de films de Lex, il y avait ce genre d'histoires, de groupes d'hommes des rues qui vivaient d'après leurs propres lois. Law n'avait vu qu'un de ces films, un soir, lorsque Grace et sa famille devaient se rendre dans la ville voisine pour assister à un enterrement. Koro avait fait confiance à la fille d'une de ses amies pour garder son trésor. Bien entendu, la jeune demoiselle ne fut jamais rappelée.

Law tourna dans son lit. Couché sur le dos, il sentit Morphée l'étreindre doucement, peu à peu. Dans un rêve, le petit garçon se retrouvait seul dans la grande ville. Il marchait, sans trop savoir où il allait. Soudain, il fut bousculé, et Drake attrapa sa main.

_« Vite, Law, ils vont nous rattraper ! »_

Et Law courut. Petit à petit, son visage, qui d'ordinaire n'affichait aucun sentiment, se mua en celui d'un petit garçon heureux. Sa main serré dans celle du garçon aux cheveux bruns, il courait, courait, mais ne ressentait aucune fatigue ou lassitude. Il sentit qu'il aurait pu continuer sa course indéfiniment. Devant lui, une flamme ardente galopait aussi rapidement, semblant ouvrir la voie. Et Law ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Le feu s'engouffra dans une ruelle. Law fit face à Kidd. A côté de lui, Killer et Urouge reprenaient leur souffle. Drake lâcha la main du jeune Trafalgar qui souriait.

Un craquement retentit, et un chuchotement s'éleva doucement dans l'air.

« Il n'a pas fait d'histoires pour aller se coucher ?

— Non Madame. Il a dû s'habituer à ce rythme. Comment était votre soirée ?

— Très bien, Grace. Allez vous coucher, vous avez veillé tard…

— Bonne nuit, Koro.

La mère s'avança doucement vers le lit de son fils, sa robe caressant le parquet, puis le tapis de la chambre. Law, l'esprit embrumé, garda les yeux fermés. Même lorsque sa mère se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux chatouillant ses joues, et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Sa voix chuchota :

— Comme tu es beau lorsque tu souris, mon ange… Ton rêve doit être merveilleux… »

Le parfum de Koro flotta encore dans l'air, même plusieurs minutes après que la porte se soit refermée sur son passage. Law respira les douces effluves de tout son soûl, avant de replonger dans un sommeil reposant.

Cependant, plus aucun feu ne hanta ses autres rêves de la nuit…

**.**

**A suivre...**

**.**

* * *

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Quelques petites notes à lire pour plus d'infos :  
**

_Les prénoms de mes OCs ici présentés :_

**Koro**, le nom de la mère de Law, signifie _"coeur"_ en espéranto. **Lex**, le nom du père,_ "loi"_ en latin. Je vous laisse faire les liens.

Quant à **Holly** et** Grace**, c'est un jeu de mot un peu tordu sur l'anglais : Holy Grace (sainte grâce).

Pour** James** et **Olga**, ce sont des prénoms "stéréotypés" ; et pour le professeur **Leighton**, c'est une déformation de Layton.


	2. De conquérir ma liberté

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas (mais à Oda), j'imagine simplement un passé qu'ils auraient pu avoir dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde.

**NdL :** voici venir le deuxième chapitre ! Une plongée dans le quotidien du jeune Trafalgar, ça vous dit ? Alors accrochez vos ceintures, c'est parti !

Mes remerciements vont à **Arame-chan**, ma super beta-lectrice. Ainsi qu'à celles (ceux ?) ayant pris le temps de commenter, et/ou ayant mis cette fanfiction en alerte et/ou dans leurs favoris !

* * *

_« Someday, Somewhere, Someone »_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre II - « De conquérir ma liberté » Le Vampire**

**.**

Holly entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Efforts inutiles, le petit garçon caché sous les draps était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il avait prié pour que sa nounou ne vienne jamais, afin qu'il puisse paresser à loisir, en vain. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement, avant de secouer doucement la montagne de draps, qui émit un gémissement mécontent.

« Allons, Law, c'est l'heure !

Law, les cheveux en bataille, lança de ses yeux encore vitreux un regard noir à sa nourrice. Cette dernière lui sourit. Elle connaissait son petit monstre de maître par cœur. Avec son air indifférent, son ton glacial et ses manières d'enfant gâté, Holly savait que le garçon dont on lui avait confié une partie de son éducation était quelqu'un de gentil, mais de seul. Les gouvernantes faisaient tout pour l'occuper, mais Law restait dans son monde, les envoyant balader plus ou moins gentiment.

—C'est aujourd'hui que votre mère s'en va… »

Holly observa le jeune garçon se redresser plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle eut un petit sourire, l'amour qui liait la mère et l'enfant l'émouvait beaucoup. Koro adorait son fils, et il lui rendait bien. Grace avait expliqué à sa fille l'origine de ce lien si particulier…

Lex était âgé de presque quinze ans de plus que sa femme. A vingt ans seulement, elle devenait l'épouse Trafalgar, et quelques mois plus tard naissait déjà Law. La grossesse n'avait pas été de tout repos, et des complications obligèrent Koro au repos complet. L'accouchement se passa mal, le bébé faillit mourir, on le sauva _in extremis_. Depuis, la mère choyait le fils. Et Holly comprenait très bien cela. Elles avaient pratiquement le même âge, et pourtant, sa maîtresse lui semblait beaucoup plus mature.

**.x.**

Dans la cuisine, Koro terminait son thé, Lex lisait son journal, attendant que son café refroidisse, tandis que Grace encourageait sa maîtresse à manger au moins une moitié de croissant. Lorsque Law apparut, l'esprit encore embrumé, la maman se précipita vers son fils. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus le porter et tournoyer ensemble dans la cuisine. Koro était une femme frêle, trop maigre aux yeux de Grace qui faisait tout pour qu'elle mange.

« Bonjour mon chéri, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

— Voyons, laisse-le respirer, mon amour. Bonjour Law.

— Bonjour… »

Sous le sourire aimant de sa mère, le petit garçon s'approcha de son père pour l'embrasser. Lex était un homme sévère, un peu effrayant, mais surtout droit et juste. Il aimait son fils, mais restait dur et exigeant avec lui. Law s'assit en face de sa mère qui sirotait son thé en discutant avec Grace. Holly lui versa un chocolat chaud, poussant l'assiette où l'odeur alléchante de diverses viennoiseries faisait gargouiller l'estomac du garçon. Attrapant un pain au chocolat, ce dernier observait sa mère. Son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il pensait que dans à peine plus d'une heure, un avion emmènerait Koro loin d'ici, à l'autre bout du pays, pour plusieurs jours.

Law écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion entre ses parents. Maintenant que la famille était au complet, Koro parlait de sa voix claire, et son mari répondait à peine, les yeux toujours rivés sur son journal, mais cela ne freinait pas sa femme. Grace servait ses maîtres, rapide et efficace, puis annonça qu'elle allait faire les chambres. Holly s'installa à côté de Law, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Seule la voix de Koro tintait dans l'air. Ni Lex, ni Law n'étaient du matin, contrairement à Koro et cette dernière adorait babiller dès l'aube.

Lex replia son journal au même moment où sa femme se levait. Law resta assis sur sa chaise, son bol de chocolat entre les mains, observant ses parents quitter la pièce ensemble. Koro le salua rapidement en passant son bras sous celui de son mari. Holly débarrassa la table et entreprit de ranger la cuisine. Son petit maître poussait des soupirs de mécontentement, battant des pieds, affalé sur sa chaise. La nounou secouait la tête, mais ne disait mot. Le petit garçon poussa son bol vers le centre de la table, en fixant la jeune femme. Cette dernière, dans un sourire, s'inclina ironiquement, et débarrassa le récipient. Law la regarda faire, tête posée sur la table.

« Madame Olga va bientôt arriver, vous devriez vous débarbouiller.

— Pas envie.

Holly s'appuya contre l'évier, tout en essuyant la vaisselle.

— Vous ne travaillerez pas seul aujourd'hui. Nous sommes samedi. »

Law se redressa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée au-dessus de la porte, puis se leva, haussant les épaules sous le sourire en coin de sa nurse. Elle lui avait rappelé quelque chose qui _pouvait_ lui réchauffer le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas _besoin_ de sourire _ainsi_, pensa-t-il alors. Holly pouffa en observant son jeune maître sortir la tête haute, hautain.

**.x.**

Attendant son taxi, les bagages à ses pieds, Koro saluait la maisonnée. Holly la serra rapidement dans les bras, pendant que Grace lui donnait de dernières recommandations. James, derrière elle, assurait qu'il aurait pu la ramener jusqu'à l'aéroport, ce que la maîtresse des lieux refusait clairement, détestant les adieux sur les quais. La famille des gens de maison laissa sa place à l'époux et au fils. Le premier embrassa amoureusement sa femme. Law leva les yeux en l'air. Il ne vit pas sa mère fondre sur lui, et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je reviens vite. Je t'apporterai un beau cadeau !

Law lui offrit un petit sourire qu'il s'efforça de rendre le moins triste possible. Lex embrassa une dernière fois Koro.

— Prends soin de toi, surtout.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Lex, tout ira bien.

Le taxi klaxonna devant l'imposant portail de la propriété. James attrapa les valises de Koro. La femme lâcha son fils et son mari à contrecœur, les embrassant une dernière fois. Law trembla de tristesse, s'empêchant au mieux de pleurer. Une douce chaleur se posa sur son épaule.

— Ta maman reviendra vite, mon garçon.

Law acquiesça sous le regard de son père. Ce dernier était toujours plus tendre lors des départs de son épouse. Lorsque le bruit de moteur s'éloigna, Lex indiqua qu'il allait dans son bureau, ne souhaitant être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Grace lui souhaita un bon travail avant de filer en cuisine, et Holly demanda doucement au garçon de rentrer se préparer, son professeur de musique arrivant sous peu.

Lorsque sa mère partait en voyage pour son métier, Law trouvait que la maison perdait de son charme. Elle lui semblait moins confortable, moins lumineuse, et beaucoup trop vaste et froide. Son père restait cloitré dans son bureau, travaillant sur des affaires compliquées auxquelles Law, trop jeune, ne comprenait rien. Grace en profitait pour faire son grand ménage, astiquant chaque objet, dépoussiérant chaque meuble, aspirant chaque tapis… Holly prenait alors le relais sur les repas, et s'occupait de Law. James n'était pas plus présent ou absent qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Allons, cessez de rêvasser et filez là-haut ! »

Law jeta un regard noir à sa nurse qui soupira de découragement, mais obéit.

**.x.**

Le parfum de menthe poivrée s'éleva dans l'air avant même que le professeur de musique n'entrât dans la pièce. Law en grimaça d'avance, sous le regard amusé de sa nounou. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte dans un timing parfait, alors que Grace annonçait la venue de Madame Olga. Le jeune élève salua distraitement le professeur qui lui lança un regard suffisant. Holly termina de préparer les instruments en vitesse, sous la voix cassante de celle que l'on surnommait _« la Grande »_ qui indiquait que le jeune Trafalgar pouvait le faire seul. Derrière son dos, Grace lança un regard noir à cette musicienne et cantatrice acariâtre. La gouvernante détestait Madame Olga aussi fort qu'elle aimait Koro, et c'était bien cet amour de mère de substitution qui l'empêchait de dire ses quatre vérités à la Grande.

Holly, plus impressionnée, n'osait soutenir le regard du professeur. Aussi se dépêchait-elle de déguerpir, souhaitant un bon cours à son jeune maître. Ce dernier s'installa derrière son piano alors que Grace rappela à Olga que son second élève arriverait bientôt. Law en fut ravi. Les cours du samedi étaient de loin ceux qu'il préférait, car il n'était alors plus le seul à subir les foudres de son professeur.

« En attendant son arrivée, voulez-vous bien travailler vos gammes ?

Law obéit, le visage fermé, sous le regard dur et perçant de la vieille harpie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme terrible ait été le professeur favori de sa mère. Koro disait énormément de bien sur la Grande Olga, même en connaissant ses méthodes moyenâgeuses, punissant les fausses notes d'un coup de bâton.

On frappa à la porte, Law s'arrêta immédiatement de jouer. Le professeur lui lança un regard noir que le garçon n'eut pas de peine à déchiffrer : « T'ai-je demandé d'arrêter de jouer, petit insolent ? » mais il s'en fichait, le coup de bâton n'arrivera pas, car Grace entra, un sourire enjoué aux lèvres, précédant un petit garçon blond et sa mère. Basil Hawkins était ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme le meilleur ami du jeune Trafalgar. Saluant poliment Madame Olga, le blondinet s'approcha de son ami, le gratifiant d'un vague sourire. Law et Basil se ressemblaient. Pas physiquement – sur ce plan-là ils étaient même très opposés – mais psychologiquement. Tous deux étaient des garçons calmes, parlant très peu, montrant rarement des émotions qu'à leur jeune âge ils considéraient déjà comme superflues.

— Law-chéri ! Comme tu es beau aujourd'hui !

La mère de Basil s'élança vers le meilleur ami de son fils, sans accorder plus d'un vague hochement de tête au professeur de musique. Law trouvait sa mère splendide, et elle était pour lui la plus belle. Mais s'il y avait une femme qui pouvait rivaliser en beauté avec Koro, c'était bien Morgane Hawkins. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus, son nez fin, sa petite bouche rose, sa peau de porcelaine, sa taille de guêpe et ses manières de femme libre, tout en elle respirait la fraicheur, quelque chose de nouveau et pourtant connu. Comme leurs fils, Koro et Morgane étaient les parfaits opposés. Si Koro agissait en dame du monde, polie et bien élevée, Morgane se moquait du qu'en-dira-t-on avec cette grâce aérienne qui la caractérisait. Les deux femmes, cependant, s'adoraient. Madame Hawkins avait été un rayon de soleil dans l'entourage féminin fade de l'épouse Trafalgar. Beaucoup de ses amies considéraient la grande blonde comme une originale, ayant une mauvaise influence sur la si gentille et si polie Koro.

Law ne se souvenait plus très bien, mais il lui semblait qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées lors du mariage d'une amie commune. Morgane venait tout juste de rentrer dans _le Monde_. Personne n'osait adresser la parole à cette artiste – une poétesse ! – excentrique, et tous la snobaient magnifiquement. Koro fut intriguée par cette femme s'étant mariée à Blaise Hawkins, un homme de cinq ans son cadet, un peintre d'art moderne de surcroît. Les deux femmes, contre toute attente, s'étaient superbement entendues. Au fil des mois, les Hawkins devinrent des amis proches. Le fait qu'ils soient acceptés par Lex – avocat influent – aida cette famille d'artistes à être tolérée par les autres familles riche de la région. Basil et Law suivirent les pas de leurs mamans, et nouèrent une solide amitié. Leur seule, peut-être.

— Bonjour Morgane !

Cette dernière posa ses index sur les commissures des lèvres du jeune Trafalgar, avant d'étirer ce trop petit sourire qu'il lui offrait.

— Souris, mon p'tit ! Comme ça t'es tellement plus mignon, mon chaton !

Holly étouffa un rire, apercevant la mine choquée du professeur de musique devant tant de familiarités. Grace lança un regard dur envers sa fille, bien qu'elle partageât le même amusement. Madame Olga martela doucement le tapis du pied, montrant ainsi son impatience. Morgane ne sembla pas en prendre note. Law, étrangement, n'était pas gêné par les petites attentions de la mère de son ami. Il la trouvait même plutôt amusante, cette femme, cette maman si différente de la sienne.

— Maman, notre cours va commencer !

— Oui, excuse-moi mon petit Basil. Je vous laisse alors tranquilles ! »

Morgane embrassa chaleureusement son fils qui se laissa faire sans plus d'enthousiasme. Accompagnée de Grace et Holly, la poétesse sortit dans un éclat de lumière, ses longs cheveux blonds dansant sur son dos. Basil sortit son violon de son étui et s'installa sans plus de cérémonie à sa place. Law, lui, restait le regard rivé sur la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Morgane. Il s'en voulait d'y penser, mais il s'imaginait que la blonde serait une chouette mère. Le petit garçon fut sorti de sa rêverie par un coup de bâton sec sur son épaule.

**.x.**

Le cours de musique terminé, l'Affreuse Olga partie, les succulents sandwichs préparés par Holly dans leurs mains, les deux garçons discutaient, assis sous le grand chêne centenaire régnant sur l'immense jardin des Trafalgar. Grace partie faire les courses, Holly avait cédé à son jeune maître, l'autorisant à sortir.

Law mordit dans son casse-croûte avec délectation. Il avait nettement plus d'appétit que ce matin. Sa mère lui manquait toujours, mais après avoir revu Morgane, pouvoir enfin sortir de cette maison trop grande et la perspective de passer la journée avec son meilleur ami le mettait de bonne humeur. Basil lui racontait une anecdote récente sur deux imbéciles, des _amis_ à eux, qui fit ricaner le jeune Trafalgar. La petite histoire finie, un silence s'installa. Après un instant d'hésitation, Law se décida à raconter à son ami l'extraordinaire aventure qu'il avait vécue.

« Tu sais, hier soir, j'ai enfin mis mon plan à exécution.

Basil lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec une serviette en papier. Law laissa un instant de flottement, buvant une gorgé de sirop sucré.

— Tu es allé en ville ?

Fier, le jeune garçon à l'air maladif acquiesça.

— Mais tu es rentré.

Law jeta un regard noir à son ami. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin, avant d'attraper un muffin au chocolat dans le panier en osier. Légèrement vexé, le brun essaya de rattraper la honte qui l'accablait. Il était vrai qu'il avait juré à Basil que lors de son excursion, il trouverait quelque part où rester quelques jours, _souhaitant connaitre la vie de la ville_. Le blond avait ce don de tout deviner, et de pointer les petits détails énervants et embarrassants. Dans un soupir amusé, le jeune Hawkins encouragea son ami à continuer. Law mordit dans un bout de cake, sa fierté revenue.

— Il y avait plein de gens étranges, avec de drôles de mines, et des vêtements ternes. Les femmes n'étaient pas franchement belles, et les hommes n'étaient pas chics du tout.

Le jeune garçon raconta alors du début, son évasion, sa promenade jusqu'au centre, ses premières impressions… Il arriva alors à la rencontre avec le drôle de gang des rues, formé de quatre petits garnements. Ce passage sembla intéresser Basil, maintenant complètement attentif au récit de son ami.

— Leur dégaine était étrange et leurs vêtements tout rapiécés ! Le chef avait une drôle de façon de parler, aussi.

— Ils… volent pour manger ?

— D'après ce que j'ai vu, oui. »

Law continua son récit, changeant un peu la réalité en racontant sa manière de rentrer chez lui.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Les deux amis le passèrent à discuter de choses plus ou moins futiles, partageant leurs avis sur diverses choses et personnes. Holly les surveillait du coin de l'œil pour la forme, sachant parfaitement que ces deux garçons pouvaient se débrouiller seuls. Le manoir était calme, Grace partie faire diverses courses, James occupé à divers travaux sur la propriété, Holly surveillant son jeune maître et le jeune Hawkins tout en faisant un peu de ménage, et Lex enfermé dans son bureau.

**.x.**

En fin d'après-midi, Morgane vint chercher son fils. Sa robe jaune citron, ses bijoux colorés et ses sandales brun pâle, en addition de sa crinière dorée, lui donnait l'apparence d'un rayon de soleil tardif. Sa voiture, une coccinelle rouge vif, était garée au milieu de la grande allée. Law trouvait ça extraordinaire que la mère de son ami conduise elle-même sa propre voiture. Mais cela lui allait bien, tout autant que la marque choisie par cette excentrique que Koro – et lui, par mimétisme – surnommait la Fée. Law trouvait que ça lui allait bien, car il la trouvait magique : grâce à elle, Koro ne se rendait plus malade avant de sortir à ces réceptions et dîners qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup.

Holly salua Morgane, qui lui répondit chaleureusement. Elle embrassa ensuite Law et son fils, refusant à contrecœur l'invitation de la nounou à boire un thé.

« Blaise prépare son vernissage…

Lorsqu'elle restait évasive, cela signifiait que la Fée était contrariée, n'ayant plus le cœur à faire des rimes. Ici, en l'occurrence, ne pas avoir l'occasion de papoter pour du travail devait fortement l'exaspérer. Mais elle aimait profondément son mari, et bien parce que c'était lui, elle promettait de l'aider. Passant un bras sur les épaules de son fils, Morgane s'excusa donc sincèrement auprès d'une Holly qui affirmait comprendre.

— Je suppose que Lex est occupé ? Dans ce cas, nous n'allons pas l'embêter. »

Puis elle poussa doucement le dos de son fils, l'incitant à prendre congé. Basil salua son ami et sa gouvernante, imité par sa mère. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers le véhicule carmin, Morgane le bras toujours passé sur les épaules de son fils unique.

Law resta planté sur le perron, observant la coccinelle rouler tranquillement vers la sortie. Un bras passa à travers la vitre du côté du conducteur, faisant ensuite de grands gestes de salut. Il sourit. Oui, Morgane était magique.

**.x.**

Assis devant la table-basse, regardant un dessin-animé quelconque où le héros devait, bien entendu, battre le méchant pas beau, Law avalait son dîner sans grande conviction. Holly n'était pas aussi bonne cuisinière que sa mère, mais au moins, contrairement à Grace, la jeune femme le laissait manger devant la télévision. La vieille gouvernante et son mari étaient sortis rendre visite à une sœur malade. Lex mangeait son repas dans son bureau.

Installée dans un fauteuil, Holly lisait un roman à l'eau de rose, dégoulinant de beaux sentiments, d'amours impossibles, mais plus forts que tout. Law en avait lu une page, et son cœur ne supportât pas le trop plein de sucre de la guimauve dégoulinante qu'était ce roman. Holly disait que c'est parce qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre, mais à neuf ans, le garçon savait bien que dans la _vraie vie_, les histoires d'amour ne connaissaient que rarement cette tournure des évènements.

« Je vous apporte votre dessert ?

Law acquiesça en levant son assiette pour que sa nounou l'attrape, sans lui accorder un seul regard, la snobant royalement. Holly ne s'en offusqua pas, souriant même intérieurement, comme à son habitude, du comportement de ce sale gosse. Elle quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de jupons, et Law en profita pour soupirer et s'adosser contre le canapé. Il chercha des yeux la télécommande, en ayant assez des hurlements du héros pour activer sa super-armure dorée. Law grogna en se rendant compte que sa nounou avait sûrement emporté l'objet. Croisant les bras, il rumina sa colère. Holly le connaissait trop bien, ça l'agaçait.

Cette dernière réapparut avec une splendide île flottante, accompagnée d'un petit brownie et d'un lait chaud. Posant le plateau sur la table-basse, la jeune femme versa dans le verre de lait une pincée de sucre vanillé. Law essaya de montrer le moins possible son ravissement, heureux de pouvoir manger son dessert préféré. Non, il ne souhaitait pas montrer de gratitude envers cette femme calculatrice qui avait osé l'empêcher de changer de programme.

— Quelque chose vous contrarie ?

Law leva des yeux hautains vers la nurse qui lui lança un regard surpris. Faussement surpris, il était prêt à le parier.

— Il est minuscule, ce brownie.

Holly eut un sourire en coin. Ce gamin devait toujours trouver quelque chose à redire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil fétiche, avant de répondre.

— Il n'est pas bon de trop manger avant le coucher.

Le garçon haussa les épaules tout en mordant dans le gâteau. Le silence régna dans la pièce, uniquement brisé par les appels magiques du héros au costume ridicule et les coups de cuillère.

Holly se leva au moment même où le générique de fin du dessin-animé emplit le salon. Sous le regard étonné de son jeune maître, elle disparut dans la pièce voisine. Law tendit le cou pour essayer de saisir ce que cette femme traficotait. Lorsque Holly réapparut un gros livre à la main, le garçon ne retint pas son sourire. C'était l'Encyclopédie, celle qu'il avait demandé pour son anniversaire. Grace lui avait offert, mais Koro refusât que son fils ne la lise. C'était l'une des rares fois où le garçon avait préféré la vieille femme à sa mère, ne comprenant pas l'argument de Koro : « Tu es un enfant. Il y a là-dedans des choses que seuls des adultes comprennent. » Et Grace lui avait expliqué que sa mère ne faisait pas ça pour le contrarier, mais que ce livre contenait des _choses moches _que Law comprendra _une fois grand_.

Le jeune garçon avait compris ce qu'elles souhaitaient faire passer comme message le jour où il tomba sur les pages relatant les horreurs de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Holly l'avait surpris à lire en cachette et lui avait arraché le livre des mains en apercevant les photos terribles illustrant les camps de concentration. Elle avait ensuite expliqué à Law que l'Encyclopédie pouvait être intéressante, à condition de bien choisir le thème de lecture. La jeune femme s'était ensuite radoucie puis, contre toute attente, lui avait proposé un marché : à chaque fois qu'elle le pourrait, elle l'autoriserait à lire un chapitre qu'elle aura judicieusement choisi. Law avait accepté. C'était mieux que rien, et sa nounou avait le courage de braver leur mère respective.

Ce soir-là, Holly ouvrit le gros livre au chapitre traitant des mythologies. Le visage du garçon sembla s'éclairer. La jeune femme avait de bonnes idées, parfois.

— Il me semble que vous les étudiez ? »

Law acquiesça, puis se plongea dans l'Encyclopédie. Installée à ses côtés, Holly lisait par-dessus son épaule. Elle servait de traducteur et de dictionnaire, lorsque son maître ne connaissait pas tel mot ou telle expression. Mais grâce à ce moment privilégié, la jeune gouvernante pouvait apprendre en même temps que son petit maître.

La soirée s'écoula tranquillement, dans un calme reposant, jusqu'à ce que Holly ordonnât à Law de se mettre au lit.

**.x.**

Couché depuis bientôt deux bonnes heures, Law ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Etrangement, ce n'était pas le fait que seule Holly l'avait bordé – Grace et James restant auprès de la malade et Lex restant cloitré jusque tard dans son bureau – ni le fait que sa mère lui manquait qui l'empêchait de s'endormir. En vérité, le souvenir du gang des rues le hantait. Depuis sa discussion avec Basil, il trouvait sa vie bien fade, persuadé que la vie de ces gamins des rues était beaucoup plus palpitante que la sienne.

Law en avait assez de rester enfermé entre ces murs qu'il ne supportait plus. Cette prison censé le protéger du mal extérieur, car sa maladie le rendait soi-disant trop fragile. Trop fragile pour vivre comme un enfant normal. Bien que le petit garçon adorait sa mère, il savait que son amour débordant l'étouffait un peu. Il n'osait se rebeller contre Koro, ayant peur de la décevoir.

Se retournant dans son lit, Law observa les rideaux voleter doucement sous la petite brise estivale. Morphée ne se décidait pas à le bercer. Il essayait de garder les yeux fermés, pensant à sa mère, loin de là. Mais le fil de sa rêverie l'amena vers une petite ruelle, QG d'un petit groupe de garçons. Law se demanda s'ils l'accepteraient.

Law se redressa sur son lit. Sa respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que l'idée grandissait. Oui… Il le ferait. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il en écarta doucement les rideaux, passant derrière, puis s'accouda à son bord. Les yeux rivés vers la Lune, le jeune garçon prit sa décision. Demain, il s'enfuirait à nouveau. Il avait envie de revoir ces gosses des rues, l'idée fixe l'obsédait. L'aventure de la soirée précédente semblait lui faire pousser des ailes : désormais, il souhaitait voir le monde extérieur, plus que jamais, curieux de savoir si cette vie-là était vraiment plus palpitante.

Law retourna se coucher. Il élabora son plan, qui ressemblait fort à celui utilisé pour sa première excursion. S'il déjeunait puis annoncerait à Holly qu'il souhaitait jouer dans la salle de jeux, la jeune femme ne pourrait s'y opposer. Grace et James ne rentreraient qu'en début de soirée, et Lex ne sortirait pas de son bureau. De plus, Holly ne remarquerait pas l'absence de son jeune maître, car elle montera le plateau repas par la trappe spécialement aménagée. Il n'était pas rare que Law fasse le caprice de vouloir ne voir personne de la journée. Sa nounou était celle qui respectait le plus cette volonté de gamin pourri gâté.

Morphée l'étreignit enfin, lorsque son plan fut validé. Un sourire aux lèvres, Law s'endormit.

**.x.**

Assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, Law était résolu. Parfaitement réveillé, malgré la courte nuit, il attendait l'arrivée de sa nounou. Peu après, cette dernière arriva, fredonnant un air enjoué. Elle poussa cependant une petite exclamation lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette du garçon.

« Oh, bonjour Law… Déjà debout ?

L'inquiétude dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Law. A la surprise de la jeune gouvernante, il lui offrit un petit sourire. Holly s'approcha de son jeune maître, posant une main maternelle sur son front. Le garçon s'écarta avec une moue ennuyée, qui rassura sa nounou.

— Je vais bien !

Holly sourit. Effectivement. Elle s'approcha alors de la grande fenêtre, l'ouvrant grand après avoir tiré les rideaux. Une douce chaleur emplit la pièce. La gouvernante affirma qu'_aujourd'hui serait une belle journée_, ce que Law confirma intérieurement. Oui, vraiment, ce jour allait être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie, il en était persuadé ! Enfin il connaitra la vie hors de ses murs qui l'étouffaient de vide.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, ses pensées toujours tournées vers son évasion, Holly rafraichit soudain, sans le savoir, l'atmosphère bien douce jusqu'ici.

— Je suppose que vous êtes impatient, pour l'appel téléphonique de votre mère.

Law se raidit. Une douche froide, ce fut l'effet que lui firent ces mots. Il avait oublié. Oublier ce moment si privilégié que sa mère et lui partageait lorsqu'elle partait en voyage. Son cœur se serra de culpabilité. Holly posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, toujours figé sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bains. Le garçon se dégagea d'un geste brusque de l'épaule. Il était en colère, contre Holly qui était beaucoup trop tactile, contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pensé à cet appel qu'il chérissait tant, d'habitude.

— Mon petit-déjeuner est prêt ? »

Ce fut au tour de la nounou d'être figée. Elle s'empêcha de réprimander cet insolent. Elle rétorqua poliment qu'elle allait de ce pas finir de le préparer, ordonnant sans en avoir l'air à son jeune maître de se préparer en vitesse.

Law s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, les mains tremblantes posées sur ses genoux. Il doutait. Devait-il vraiment s'enfuir ? Quitter sa mère, son père, ses nounous ? Il pourrait rentrer quand il le voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Si la vie des rues ne lui plaisait pas, il n'aurait qu'à revenir au manoir, s'excusant auprès de ses parents, faisant le plus gros câlin du monde à sa mère, expliquant son geste à son père qui le traiterait alors ensuite comme un homme, un vrai. Et puis, s'ils lui manquaient, il les appellerait. Oui. Voilà, tout irait bien. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Le cœur plus léger, Law rejoignit la cuisine où l'odeur délicieuse d'un chocolat chaud et de viennoiseries lui fit tordre le ventre de gourmandise.

**.x.**

« Maman ! Comment se passe votre voyage ? Le théâtre est-il aussi beau que le dernier dans lequel vous avez joué ? »

Installé dans le grand salon, Law plus enjoué que jamais, savourait sa conversation téléphonique avec sa mère. Près de lui, Lex, les traits tirés, attendait son tour, lisant la gazette du matin. Le père avait laissé le privilège à son fils, connaissant le lien fusionnel qui l'unissait à Koro. Holly, elle, restait, droite et silencieuse, à côté de la porte, écoutant les questions innocentes de son jeune maître, ainsi que ses réponses pleines de fierté aux interrogations de la mère. Après plusieurs longues minutes, Lex plia son journal, signe qu'il s'impatientait doucement. Law expliqua à demi-mots qu'il devait quitter sa mère. A l'autre bout du fil, Koro sembla comprendre, car quelques secondes plus tard, le fils tendit le combiné au père, qui souriant, mais d'un geste dur de la tête, fit comprendre à Holly de sortir de la pièce avec Law.

La gouvernante s'inclina, prenant Law par la main, puis tous deux sortirent du salon, laissant le mari seul parler à sa femme. Dans le couloir, Law prit son courage à deux mains. Il était décidé, sa discussion avec sa mère n'avait pas ébranlé sa soif de liberté. Après avoir déglutit une dernière fois, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa nounou. Holly lança un regard étonné à son jeune maître. Ce dernier déclara d'un trait qu'aujourd'hui il souhaitait passer sa journée _au calme_. La nounou comprit le code instauré. Law jubila intérieurement, son plan allait marcher.

**.**

**A suivre...**

**.**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Law et Kidd se rencontreront-ils ?  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

**Quelques petites notes à lire pour plus d'infos :  
**

_Les prénoms des OCs :_

Le prénom de** Morgane**, la mère de Basil Hawkins vient bien-sûr de la fée de la légende arthurienne. Celui du père,** Blaise **est un presque-anagramme de Basil.


	3. Par delà les confins

**Disclaimer** **:** One Piece et ses personnages sont la propriété de Eiichiro Oda. Il y a juste deux/trois OCs qui m'appartiennent.

**NdL : **ce chapitre est important pour la suite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (parce-que je veux pas dire : mais je l'ai recommencé quelques fois quand même) !

**Remerciements :** Encore (et toujours) à **Arame-chan** et son avis qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Ainsi qu'à vous qui me commentez et me donnez votre avis ! Merci aussi aux favoris et/ou alertes ! (Mais n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire, c'est également grandement apprécié !)

* * *

_« Someday, Somewhere, Someone »_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre III - « Par-delà les confins des sphères étoilées » Elévation**

**.**

Le cœur battant, Law s'éloigna de son foyer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la grande bâtisse, avant de s'élancer vers le parc qui le mènerait vers le centre-ville.

Tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, le fuyard avait pu sortir sans réel problème. Comme pour lui faciliter les choses, Holly était sorti chercher un paquet urgent à la poste ; Law l'avait entendu l'annoncer à son père, à nouveau enfermé dans son bureau. La grille s'était dressée devant lui plus vite que la dernière fois. La liberté lui avait tendu les bras.

Et désormais, Law acceptait son étreinte avec plaisir et délectation.

**.x.**

Le jeune Trafalgar marchait le cœur léger, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Personne ne se retournait sur son passage, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Sans s'en rendre d'abord compte, Law avançait vers un endroit particulier. Les rues, les boutiques, et même certaines personnes lui semblèrent soudain _familières_. Ce coin-là, il y était déjà venu. Accélérant le pas, le garçon se dirigea vers l'immeuble légèrement délabré qu'il cherchait sans se l'avouer. Lentement, le plus discrètement possible, il se dirigea vers la ruelle où le gang qu'il rêvait de revoir s'était réuni la dernière fois. Tendant le cou, Law essaya de les apercevoir. Malheureusement, la ruelle était vide. Déçu, il allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une voix rauque et arrogante claqua dans l'air…

« Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fiches là, toi ?

Le visage de Law s'éclaira. Cette voix, même ne l'ayant entendu que quelques fois, il la reconnaîtrait entre milles. Réprimant son envie de sourire, il se retourna pour faire face au gang.

— Hé c'est le garçon de la dernière fois ! L… O !

— Law, Urouge. Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu nous cherchais ?

— Eh bien, je…

— J'lui avais posé la question, Drake ! Cherche pas à faire ton chef !

Amusé par cette petite dispute, Law se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été aussi content depuis pas mal de temps. Malgré la dégaine peu rassurante de ces gamins, il trouvait le petit groupe sympathique. Il promena son regard sur chacun des garçons. Il les avait cherchés sans le réaliser, et ils se trouvaient là, devant lui, comme il l'avait souhaité la nuit dernière. Cette journée promettait vraiment d'être exceptionnelle !

Alors que Drake essayait toujours de calmer Kidd en lui jurant qu'il ne souhaitait pas prendre sa place de leader, Law prit son courage à deux mains, faisant part aux quatre garçons du pourquoi de sa venue :

— Je… Je veux faire partie de votre gang !

Les mots avaient résonné entre les murs proches des immeubles formant l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le silence suivit l'écho. Drake, Urouge et Killer s'échangeaient des regards surpris, tandis que Kidd gardait son regard fixé sur Law avec une drôle d'expression. Ce dernier déglutit, attendant la sentence qu'il pensait irrévocable de la part du garçon aux cheveux de feu. Drake et Urouge se murmuraient des paroles que Law n'arrivait pas à deviner. Le silence se prolongea… jusqu'à ce que Kidd explosât de rire. Le jeune Trafalgar sursauta légèrement, se disant que le rire de ce garçon aux vêtements dépareillés ressemblait étonnamment aux aboiements d'un chien.

— Faire partie de not' gang ? T'es un rigolo toi, hein ?

Law ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non. De son air sérieux, il acquiesça. Urouge se gratta la tête, Killer restait planté derrière son chef qui continuait de rire aux éclats. Drake s'avança vers Law, se positionnant à ses côtés.

— On pourrait faire un essai ?

Kidd cessa immédiatement de rire, lançant un regard noir à son ami.

— On l'connait pas ! Si ça s'trouve c't'un espion !

Un espion ? Law ne comprenait pas vraiment qui aurait envie d'espionner un petit gang de gosses des rues. Kidd fit face au garçon au bonnet, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans le gris de ceux de Law. Ce dernier se tendit, uniquement rassuré par la présence de Drake, qui semblait être le plus diplomate du groupe. Un silence suivit, où le chef de gang et le garçon de bonne famille se jaugèrent sans qu'aucun ne baisse le regard.

Au bout d'un instant, un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du rouquin.

— T'as du culot toi ! Ok ! J'veux bien qu'on essaye d'voir si t'as l'cran d'faire partie d'not' bande !

Une joie immense tortilla le ventre de Law. Joie qui se mua légèrement en angoisse quand Kidd continua sur sa lancée…

— T'vas passer un test ! S'tu réussi, t'es accepté ! Ok ?

Law déglutit, se demandant bien à quoi pouvait bien consister ce _test_, qui sonnait plus comme un bizutage.

**.x.**

Assis en tailleur sur un coussin trop fin, Law soutenait le regard du chef de la bande, installé sur sa caisse en bois fétiche. Killer et Urouge se tenaient droits et fiers à côté de lui, les bras croisés, restant silencieux en fixant celui qui deviendra peut-être leur nouveau camarade. Seuls les bruits sourds de la rue principale brisaient le calme de la ruelle.

Soudain, Kidd baissa la tête. Law remarqua que ses épaules furent secouées d'un spasme étrange. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, que le chef éclata :

« DRAKE ! Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fiches ? !

Peu après, le garçonnet se montra, un sourire aux lèvres et une feuille dans les mains. Il s'excuse rapidement auprès du roux, puis s'approcha en souriant de Law. Drake s'assit en face de lui, juste devant Kidd qui lui lança un regard noir. Se reprenant, le leader se mit debout, dominant le groupe de sa hauteur, puis se racla la gorge avant de pointer Law du doigt.

— Voici ta première épreuve ! Une énigme préparée par Drake ! T'as dix minutes !

Law hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il avait bien compris. Drake lui tendit alors sa feuille en souriant.

— Et voilà ! J'adore créer des énigmes depuis que je suis tout petit alors pour moi c'est un plaisir de…

— Drake, abrège.

— Oui, euh… Tu as le droit à trois indices…

— Et je te jure que les indices sont précieux !

— Oui, Urouge en a eu besoin… Donc n'hésite pas, il n'y a pas à avoir honte à demander, surtout que je ne suis pas peu fier de celle-là quant à sa complexité et…

— Drake…

— Oui, excuse-moi Kidd. Bref, une énigme, trois indices, dix minutes. Tu es prêt ?

Law acquiesça, Killer leva son bras droit, sortant un vieux chronomètre de sa poche gauche.

— Quand Killer baissera le bras, tu déplies la feuille. Tiens un crayon, si jamais prendre des notes peut t'aider !

Le blond, bras toujours levé droit vers le ciel, lança un regard vers Kidd qui hocha la tête. Le signal fut donc lancé, et Law déplia la feuille. Un dessin occupait le centre du papier, représentant cinq personnes qui ressemblaient étrangement aux cinq garçons ici présents. Apercevant le croquis plutôt réussi, Kidd poussa un soupir exaspéré, grommelant un « J'suis sûr qu'il a mis plus de temps à dessiner c'truc qu'à élaborer son énigme ! » En-dessous, se trouvait l'énoncé du problème.

Law respira un bon coup avant de détailler son énigme. Le dessin représentait donc cinq personnages formant un cercle avec chacun une lettre au-dessus de la tête. Le garçon lut rapidement l'écriture fine de Drake formant l'énoncé préparé spécialement pour lui…

_« Chacune de ces cinq personnes a emprunté de l'argent à l'une des quatre autres, et chacune a prêté de l'argent à l'une des quatre autres. Nul n'a prêté de l'argent à plus d'une personne. Si une personne a emprunté de l'argent à une autre, alors elle n'a pas pu lui prêter de l'argent à son tour, et inversement. On sait ceci :_

_1 : __**B**__ a emprunté de l'argent à __**A**__._

_2 : __**E**__ n'a pas prêté d'argent à __**A**__._

_3 : __**C**__ a prêté de l'argent à __**D**__._

_A qui __**A**__ a-t-il emprunté de l'argent ? »_

Law réfléchit un instant, se saisit du crayon, puis écrivit sa réponse sous les yeux étonnés des quatre autres garçons. Killer jeta un coup d'œil à son chronomètre, Drake attrapa le papier qu'il lui tendait, tout en lançant un regard en coin à son chef. Kidd hocha la tête vers lui, visiblement curieux de savoir si la réponse était correcte ou non.

— Tu… Tu as encore le temps, tu sais…

— Non, c'est bon.

Kidd le prévint qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance, mais Law affirmait être sûr de lui. Le rouquin haussa les épaules, demandant à Drake si l'insolent avait réussi. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains écarquilla les yeux, avant de demander à Killer combien de temps s'était écoulé. Le blond, de sa voix monotone, déclara que Law n'avait même pas mis trois minutes.

Drake se tourna alors vers le leader du groupe, et annonça que Law avait parfaitement bien répondu. Ce dernier remarqua l'amusement dans la voix de l'amateur d'énigmes. Kidd sauta à terre, arrachant la feuille des mains de son ami.

— C'tait dur au moins ?

Urouge et Killer lurent par-dessus son épaule. Le premier poussa une exclamation de surprise, disant qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé sans les précieux indices, le deuxième resta parfaitement stoïque, muet. Kidd renifla bruyamment avant de fourrer le papier dans les mains d'un Drake plus qu'amusé, et visiblement fier d'avoir trouvé un autre amateur de devinettes.

— Donc, tête de panda a bien répondu ?

Law traduisit sans mal la phrase cachée : Kidd n'avait aucune idée de la réponse correcte.

— Sans aucun indice… Il a répondu encore plus vite que…

— Ouais, on s'en fiche ! C'était sûrement trop simple pour lui ! Seconde épreuve ! »

Kidd lui fit signe de le suivre. Accompagné des trois autres, Law obéit sans rechigner. Drake marchant à ses côtés derrière le roux et les deux autres, lui avoua en chuchotant qu'il avait fait grande impression, à ne pas douter. Law se sentit pousser des ailes, et il était désormais plus que confiant quant au test suivant.

**.x. **

Cachés dans un angle d'une autre ruelle, les cinq gamins observaient la rue commerçante animée, lieu de la prochaine épreuve. Kidd fit face aux autres, et dans un sourire, annonça que ceci serait son dernier bizutage. Law ne dit mot, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Il fut plus qu'étonné quand ce fut Urouge qui prit ensuite la parole.

« Ici, c'est une rue où y a que des magasins qui ont des étoffes.

— Des étals, Urouge…

— Oui tout à fait. Mes parents ils tiennent la boutique là-bas, tu vois ?

— Urouge, t'raconteras ta vie après !

— Oui c'est vrai. Donc, c'est ici qu'on vole notre nourriture.

— Tu nous as vus la dernière fois qu'tu nous as espionnés, nan ?

— Donc, Kidd, Killer et Drake, ils sont pas forcément les bienvenus. Mais moi, comme mes parents sont commerciales…

— Commerçants, Urouge…

— Oui exact. Grâce à ça, moi je peux encore marcher dans la rue sans me faire roupiller !

— Houspiller, Urouge…

— Nan mais quel idiot… Bref, tête de panda, j't'explique l'topo, parce que sinon on y sera encore d'main : Urouge t'accompagne, un aller-retour, pour que tu visualises le terrain. Quand vous reviendrez, t'nous diras quel magasin tu iras voler.

Law fixa un à un les quatre gamins qui lui faisaient face. Voler ? Il n'avait jamais eu recours à un tel procédé de toute sa vie, même un larcin innocent d'enfant. Un regard vers Drake lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, car le jeune garçon haussa simplement les épaules avec un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. C'était l'épreuve de feu.

— T'es prêt ? »

Le jeune Trafalgar n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être à la hauteur, mais il souhaitait vraiment être accepté dans la bande. Kidd lui expliqua que Drake, Killer et lui-même l'attendraient dans cette ruelle, qu'ils resteraient cachés tout en l'observant. Law avait un quart d'heure à compter du moment où Urouge les aurait rejoints. Sa mission consistait à voler quelque chose, que ce soit un fruit ou un livre ou autre chose, sans se faire remarquer ; être rapide et efficace.

Urouge, dans un grand sourire, lui demanda de le suivre.

**.x.**

Les couleurs, les odeurs, les formes… Law était émerveillé de ce qui l'entourait. Essayant au mieux de cacher son excitation, il suivait Urouge qui lui montrait les meilleurs magasins à voler. Le fils de bonne famille écoutait d'une oreille distraite, préférant respirer à plein poumons ces senteurs inconnues qui lui ravissaient les narines. Il essayait d'imprimer dans son esprit les images étonnantes qui s'offraient à ses yeux. Ces hommes qui hélaient les passants, ces femmes qui promettaient à leurs enfants une friandise en échange d'un peu de répit, ces chiens sans laisse qui se frayaient un chemin entre les jambes des badauds…

Les deux garçons revinrent au point de départ sans que Law ne s'en aperçusse. En face de lui, Kidd, les bras croisés, lui demanda s'il avait encore des questions. Le bizuté se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été assez attentif. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils redescendaient la rue.

« Tu as bien fait les repérages ?

— Oui…

Piètre mensonge. Drake remarqua que la réponse qu'on lui avait fournie était tout sauf sûre. Il jeta un œil à Kidd qui hocha négativement la tête. Pas de deuxième voyage, c'était à tête de panda de jouer maintenant. Ce dernier lança un regard dur à ce rouquin arrogant, qui répondit par un rictus condescendant.

Law déclara qu'il était prêt, qu'il y allait sur le champ. Sans se retourner vers le groupe de gosses des rues, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la rue commerçante, seul cette fois. La voix de Kidd résonna derrière lui.

— Un quart d'heure, tête de panda ! Sinon c'est _adios_ ! »

**.x.**

Law flânait, essayant de calmer son cœur dont la cadence s'était accélérée au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il tentait de se montrer fier et sûr de lui, car il savait que derrière lui, Kidd et les autres l'observaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Un petit vol, rien de plus. Les étals étaient remplis, s'il y manquait quelque chose, cela ne se remarquera pas, si ?

Avançant toujours plus avant dans la large rue, l'apprenti voleur tenta de repérer la meilleure boutique. S'il n'y avait pas assez de monde, il serait rapidement repéré, s'il y en avait trop, on pourrait facilement le coincer. En passant devant un étal, Law se souvint vaguement des paroles d'Urouge : « Ici c'est l'épicerie de mes parents. On vit au-dessus. » Le garçon s'arrêta, fixant la bâtisse haute et étroite. C'était tellement différent, de vivre ici… Il observa une femme à la peau mate – sûrement la mère d'Urouge – servir une botte de poireaux à une vieille dame.

Soudain, une image brouillée attira son attention, au coin de son œil, sur sa droite. C'était Drake qui agitait sa main, caché derrière des tonneaux. Law aperçut Kidd, assis sur un des barils, un sourire en coin moqueur sur le visage, Killer, adossé au même baril, fixant son vieux chronomètre, et Urouge, accroupi derrière le mur, le cou tendu pour observer le bizut. Drake montra Killer du pouce, et Law comprit que le temps passait, qu'il devait se dépêcher, et choisir quel objet dérober.

Une voix stridente lui fit frissonner l'échine. Une dame appelait les passants à acheter ses fruits. Quelques personnes se tenaient devant l'étal coloré, choisissant leurs fraises, leurs poires, ou encore leurs bananes… Law s'approcha sans en avoir l'air, fixant avec angoisse les mandarines disposées dans un coin _accessible_. Son cœur s'accéléra, son cerveau sembla tourner au ralenti, et la panique l'envahit. Comment procéder ? L'orange du fruit s'imprima dans sa rétine, et le garçon eut alors l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se débarrasser de cette tâche de couleur. Il trembla. Combien de temps restait-il ? Aurait-il le temps de retrouver Kidd, Drake et les autres ? Law serra les dents. Il s'approcha un peu plus. Sa bouche était sèche, ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient.

Combien de temps restait-il ?

Law n'osa jeter un regard vers Drake. Il avait peur que ce dernier lui fasse comprendre que le temps était écoulé. Un quart d'heure, déjà ? Non, impossible. Le garçon essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Impossible, aussi. Que dirait Kidd s'il échouait ? _Adios_. Non ! Il ne s'était pas échappé de la demeure familiale, n'avait pas bravé les interdits de sa mère pour échouer dans sa quête de liberté. Lui aussi avait le droit de s'amuser au moins une fois dans sa vie, non ? Oui, il le fera ! Il y arrivera ! L'adrénaline le poussa vers le présentoir plein de fruits, saisissant une mandarine bien mûre entre ses doigts fins. Il y était arrivé !

« Je le savais ! AU VOLEUR ! »

La voix stridente ramena Law sur terre, et sembla lui couper les ailes poussées sous l'effet de l'excitation. La vendeuse le pointait du doigt en hurlant, les passants, surpris, ne réagirent pas de suite. Une voix dans sa tête l'incita à courir. Vite.

**.x.**

Law ne reconnaissait plus rien, courant à en perdre haleine, serrant au mieux son larcin dans la main, preuve de son acceptation au sein du gang des rues. C'était injuste ! Il avait réussi ! Mais le voilà à courir, courir tout droit, évitant avec une habileté qu'il ne se connaissait pas les badauds qui flânaient. Un coup de sifflet retentit dans son dos, suivi d'un ordre : « Arrête-toi tout de suite, gamin ! » Mais il continuait sa course. Il devait montrer à Kidd qu'il en avait été capable. Il l'avait fait !

Le petit voleur galopait. Il cherchait, de ses yeux brouillés de larmes par la course, les cheveux rouges de Kidd. Le feu ne brûlait nulle part. Law ne reconnaissait plus la rue. Il avait couru trop loin. Derrière lui, les coups de sifflet le suivaient toujours. Impossible de s'arrêter. Que faire ? Où se trouvaient les autres ? La panique envahit tout son être. Mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Il devait retrouver ces gosses des rues qui avaient promis de l'accepter. Il le fallait !

Mettant toutes ses forces dans un dernier sprint, Law aperçut une ruelle qui pourrait le sauver. Peut-être que Kidd l'attendait là-bas ! Les ruelles, c'était leur univers. Il courut alors vers ce qui semblait être le lieu libérateur, là où tout ira bien. Les ailes repoussèrent dans son dos, le propulsant droit vers l'ombre de l'impasse.

Mais Law percuta un mur. Basculant en arrière, il tomba à terre, la mandarine s'échappa, roulant loin de son ravisseur. Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner, tout comme le rêve après lequel il s'était élancé de toute son âme. Rêve qui partait en fumée, car le mur qui s'était dressé devant lui, c'était un agent de police dressé droit dans son uniforme bleu. Des larmes de colère naquirent derrière ses paupières closes.

L'agent le saisit par le bras, le forçant à se relever. Law lança un regard noir à cet homme qui l'avait empêché de réussir son épreuve. L'homme moustachu secoua simplement la tête, puis s'adressa à quelqu'un se trouvant derrière le garçon.

« C'est lui, madame ?

— Ne posez pas de questions stupides ! Bien sûr ! Je l'avais repéré celui-là ! A s'approcher tel un requin !

— C'est un de ces gamins contre qui il y a eu des plaintes ?

— Non, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois lui ! Mais il n'empêche ! J'en ai assez de ces petits voleurs !

Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard. Law resta silencieux, ses yeux fixant le sol. Il savait que la vieille femme lui lançait un regard dédaigneux. Il la maudit de toutes ses forces. L'agent qui le tenait toujours par le bras demanda alors quel était son nom. Law grommela. La vieille vendeuse râla.

— Allez, petit, n'ai pas peur ! Dis-nous ton nom. Personne ne t'a reconnu, c'est donc la première fois que tu commets un vol à l'étalage, tu auras juste un avertissement !

Law rumina sa colère. Il chercha des yeux sa mandarine. Elle avait disparu sous les détritus amoncelés contre le mur.

— Trafalgar Law.

Un étrange silence suivit l'aveu. Le garçon sentit l'étreinte sur son bras se desserrer légèrement. Apparemment, les deux agents étaient abasourdis. La vieille harpie répliqua aussitôt :

— Voyons, il ment, c'est évident !

— Je ne crois pas… Je me disais bien qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un… Tu ressembles à ton père, petit !

Law lui lança un regard noir. Il jubila intérieurement en apercevant le moustachu déglutir. Son nom – enfin celui de son père – l'aidait au moins.

— Nous allons te ramener chez toi. »

Soudain, Law réalisa. Il réalisa que tout était terminé. Il avait échoué. Ces empêcheurs de vivre l'emmenaient chez lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il n'y avait plus de preuve, la seconde épreuve était fichue. Kidd et les autres avaient disparu. Le cœur du jeune garçon se serra.

Il avait perdu.

**.x.**

Sur le large perron, Grace, les mains sur la poitrine, montra son soulagement en apercevant le jeune Trafalgar. L'agent moustachu accompagna Law à rejoindre sa gouvernante. Cette dernière s'empêcha de justesse de serrer son voleur de jeune maître dans les bras. Soulagée de le revoir, mais visiblement en colère, Grace lui ordonna de suivre Holly à l'intérieur, indiquant qu'elle devait encore discuter avec monsieur l'agent.

Le grand hall du manoir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi froid. Holly marchant devant lui, Law ne remarqua pas de suite qu'on l'observait. Les mains derrière le dos, Lex attendait. Droit, silencieux, au milieu du palier où l'escalier se divisait pour accéder à deux ailes différentes de la demeure. Le petit garçon déglutit. Sa nounou se retourna, lui demandant de se dépêcher. Il nota que sa voix vibrait. La jeune femme était elle-même effrayée.

Lex, plus imposant que jamais, le domina de toute sa hauteur lorsque Law se retrouva face à lui. Un silence terrible pesait sur les épaules du jeune garçon. Il attendait la sentence. Un grincement lourd déchira l'air. Les pas clopinant de Grace s'approchaient ensuite, montant avec peine le grand escalier. Elle s'arrêta derrière Law. Ce dernier nota qu'elle échangea un regard avec son maître, qui lui fit un bref signe de la tête. Grace se dirigea alors vers le bureau de l'avocat. Les policiers lui avaient tout raconté, et elle devra tout répéter au maître des lieux.

Law était persuadé que son père et Holly pouvaient entendre son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, menaçant de s'échapper à chaque battement. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais le garçon serra les dents. Soudain, sans que rien ne le prévienne, la main puissante de Lex fila dans l'air tel un éclair, claquant violement la joue d'un Law trop ahuri pour réagir. Holly porta ses mains à la bouche pour masquer son petit cri d'étonnement sous la violence du coup. Et, bien sûr, après l'éclair gronda le tonnerre…

« Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ? De l'inquiétude qui nous a secoués lorsque Holly nous a prévenus de ta fugue ? De quoi ai-je eu l'air au téléphone lorsque ta mère, souhaitant te faire une surprise, a appelé en début d'après-midi, à mentir pour trouver une excuse plausible afin de ne pas l'inquiéter ? Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Nous avons imaginé le pire ! Et qu'apprenons-nous ? Que tu joues les voyous sur un marché douteux ! Mon fils est-il idiot à ce point ?

Chaque phrase, chaque mot, martelait le pauvre cœur du jeune garçon, qui restait tête baissée, ses yeux fixant le tapis luxueux. Il aurait aimé s'enfuir, loin. La honte l'accablait. Ce n'était pas le retour du héros qu'il s'était imaginé la nuit précédente. Loin de là. Alors Law souhaitait s'échapper. Mais son corps était vidé. Ses dernières forces, il les utilisait afin de s'empêcher de s'effondrer. Une masse sembla s'affaisser sur tout son être, sur son corps mais aussi sur son esprit. Tout se brouillait. Les réprimandes de son père se transformèrent en bourdonnement.

— A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu resteras avec moi. Et tu travailleras tes cours. »

Law ne dit mot. Il réalisait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Kidd et sa bande. Sous la surveillance de son père, il lui sera impossible de partir les rejoindre. Mais surtout, il réalisa ce que son père lui avait dit. Koro, loin de là, ne savait pas ce que son fils, son trésor, venait de commettre. Elle l'apprendrait, bien sûr. Elle serait déçue. Cela suffit à achever le garçon, qui n'eut alors qu'une seule envie, celle de dormir. Longtemps. Pour toujours peut-être.

Law n'entendit qu'à peine son père ordonner sévèrement à Holly de raccompagner son fils dans sa chambre. Ce dernier comprit que la jeune nurse avait, elle aussi, dû essuyer les foudres de Lex. L'avocat se retira enfin, rejoignant Grace dans son bureau, afin d'apprendre les derniers détails de l'escapade de son fils.

**.x.**

Dans la chambre du garçon, Holly ne prononça toujours aucun mot. Law se changea en vitesse, ayant compris que la journée se finissait là pour lui, malgré qu'il fut encore tôt. La nurse prépara la chambre avec des gestes mécaniques, sous les yeux sincèrement désolés de son jeune maître. Ce dernier s'approcha de son lit, alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la porte.

Le paquet de draps tomba ensuite lourdement sur le sol, et Holly serra Law contre elle.

« Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Nous avons eu peur, vous savez.

La jeune femme s'essuya distraitement les yeux, essayant d'offrir un sourire satisfaisant au garçon.

— Je vous accorde une heure. Profitez-en pour avancer dans votre lecture, oui ? »

Law acquiesça, encore étonné de l'élan d'affection de sa nounou. Cette dernière sortit de la pièce en lui rappelant que dans une heure, elle viendrait éteindre.

Une peine immense tordit le ventre du jeune Trafalgar. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit sa veste. Il en fouilla les poches. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le papier qu'il croyait avoir perdu lors de sa course effrénée, un maigre soulagement lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. S'affalant contre le meuble, Law déplia la feuille sur laquelle se trouvait l'énigme de Drake. Et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Law pleura. Il avait perdu beaucoup plus qu'une simple épreuve de bizutage. Il en était persuadé.

Et la pluie tomba sur cette journée qui aurait dû être la plus belle de sa vie.

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions sur cette petite escapade de notre petit Trafalgar ? J'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatience ! Vos avis comptent vraiment, et si vous avez besoin d'explications sur tel ou tel passage ou la moindre petite question, j'essayerais d'y répondre au mieux.

**Quelques petites notes à lire pour plus d'infos :**

La devinette de Drake vient du premier jeu du Professeur Layton (énigme n°66). Aviez-vous trouvé ? La réponse est : A a emprunté de l'argent à D !


	4. Ses ailes de géant

**Disclaimer** **:** One Piece et ses personnages sont encore et toujours au maître Oda, par contre l'histoire et les quelques OCs m'appartiennent.

**Remerciements :** à **Arame-chan**, ma super-beta ! A mes reviewers, vos commentaires sont trop trop adorables ! Je dédie également indirectement ce chapitre à **FeatherShining**, qui comprendra en lisant les notes de fin.

* * *

_« Someday, Somewhere, Someone »_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre IV - « Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher » L'Albatros**

**.**

Caché derrière une poubelle, Kidd observa les deux agents de police emmener Law. Ce dernier avait échoué, et, au fond de lui, le rouquin le regrettait un peu. Tête de panda, que personne n'avait jamais vu, avait eu l'audace de demander au Captain s'il pouvait rejoindre le petit gang des rues.

Accroupi aux côtés de son chef, Drake soupira. Le garçon était, à ne pas douter, déçu que le gamin au bonnet soit ainsi stoppé dans son épreuve. Urouge et Killer se tenait plus à l'écart. Une fois que Law fut hors de leur champ de vision, Kidd s'étira, déclarant qu'ils retournaient tous au QG, leur petite ruelle, à quelques mètres de là.

Sur le chemin du retour, Drake manifesta son mécontentement :

« On aurait dû l'aider, Kidd ! Le pauvre, il ne connaissait pas la rue, en plus du stress d'une course-poursuite, il a dû essayer de retrouver son chemin dans un endroit inconnu ! Il avait réussi à chiper un fruit !

— T'vas la fermer, oui ?

Le rouquin fit volte-face, lançant un regard noir à son ami qui lui tenait tête.

— Mais c'est injuste, Kidd ! Il aurait suffi qu'on l'appelle !

— Et après ces deux idiots d'agents nous s'raient tombé d'ssus ! Réfléchis ! On connait tous les règles Même toi, Drake, t'as réussi c'test !

— Oui, mais…

— Y a pas d'mais qui tienne ! Franchement, vous avez rien r'marqué ? Vous l'avez pas observé ? Tête de panda vient pas du coin, ça saute aux yeux !

— C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien d'un gosse des rues… Il avait plus l'air d'un…

— D'un rigolo d'gamin d'bonne famille venu se fiche d'not' gueule en voulant jouer les voyous pour un jour ! Combien on parie qu'il s'rait rentré chez lui ce soir ? Et qu'à la maison l'attend un bon repas préparé par sa môman chérie ?

Drake, Urouge et Killer s'échangèrent un regard surpris et dépité. Ils devaient se l'avouer : Kidd n'avait pas tort. Law n'avait pas la dégaine d'un enfant ayant grandi dans la misère. Urouge déclara qu'il était vraiment déçu, mais qu'il devait rentrer maintenant car c'était l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur. Il salua rapidement ses amis avant de se diriger vers la rue commerçante.

— C'est quand même dommage… Moi j'le trouvais sympa.

Kidd souffla, demandant à Drake d'oublier ce gamin qui n'était venu que pour se moquer d'eux, à ne pas douter. Le brun haussa les épaules, visiblement pas tout à fait d'accord avec son chef, mais trop éreinté pour engager une conversation avec un sourd.

— Bon, je vous laisse moi aussi. Mon père revient de mission ce soir, je suis sûr qu'il nous a apporté de beaux cadeaux ! »

Killer le salua de la main, Kidd ne lui accorda qu'un hochement de tête. Les histoires du papa-super-héros-de-la-police de Drake, il n'avait pas envie de les entendre encore une fois.

**.x.**

La nuit tombait doucement sur les ruelles, terrains de jeux des gamins des rues, plus libres que n'importe qui, et surtout de leurs parents qui rentraient tard la nuit, ou tôt le jour. Kidd et Killer en étaient deux exemples. Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque, partageant des secrets qu'ils n'avouaient à personne d'autre. Même si le silence régnait le plus souvent entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles inutiles pour se comprendre. Leur amitié remontait à loin. Killer était le meilleur ami du terrible Captain Kidd, l'un des chefs de gangs de gosses des rues les plus craints. Parce que dans le monde de l'ombre, là où la misère était le lot quotidien des _pauvres_, même chez les enfants, une hiérarchie terrible et tacite les dominait tous.

Lorsque le voile de la nuit s'étendit enfin sur toute la ville, Kidd et Killer se séparèrent. La mère de ce dernier était une anxieuse, le rouquin le savait et ne faisait plus d'histoires lorsque son meilleur ami le laissait. Après un bref au revoir, Kidd se retrouva seul dans ces ruelles qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. D'abord décidé à passer la nuit dehors, un coup de vent plus fort et plus froid le poussa à rentrer chez lui. A contrecœur, le jeune voyou se dirigea vers cette rue insalubre, vers cet immeuble qui tombait en ruine, là où il était né, là où, chaque jour, ses rêves s'effilochaient peu à peu.

Poussant la lourde porte métallique de l'imposant bâtiment, Kidd prit une grande inspiration. L'odeur régnant dans le hall, mélange d'ordures, de cadavres de rats empoisonnés, de vomissures et autres déjections, même après ces neuf années, le garçon ne la supportait toujours pas. Il paraissait qu'après avoir vécu vingt ans ici, on ne la sentait même plus. Mais le rouquin espérait bien ne jamais vivre ici encore dix ans.

Le monte-charge défectueux qui servait d'ascenseur était encore coincé au troisième étage. Kidd se résolut à monter par l'escalier en béton. Passant devant les fenêtres aux vitres brisées – dont devant certaines on avait cloué des planches en bois – Kidd observa rapidement la rue en contre-bas. Prenant la place des gangs composés de mioches, les _vrais_ voyous sortaient peu à peu de leurs planques, mettant en marche leurs business illégaux.

Arrivé au quatrième, Kidd courut presque vers la porte de son appartement. A l'intérieur, seuls des dialogues mièvres d'une série pour ménagères l'accueillirent. Abandonnant ses chaussures crasseuses dans l'entrée, le rouquin traversa l'étroit couloir, passant devant la cuisine vide, la buanderie-réserve close, et les chambres plongées dans le noir, il déboucha dans le petit salon où la télévision jouait ses programmes pour une salle vide. S'installant paresseusement sur le canapé, Kidd changea de chaine, cherchant quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder. Son ventre rugit terriblement.

Soudain, la porte coulissante qui séparait la petite salle de bain du salon s'ouvrit lentement. Drapée dans son peignoir rose pâle, Sally sortit de la pièce dans un nuage de vapeur. Remarquant son fils vautré devant la télévision, la jeune mère s'approcha en souriant.

« Tu es rentré, Kiddy !

— Arrête avec ce surnom stupide !

La jeune femme ne sembla pas prêter attention aux paroles de son insolent de fils, se penchant vers lui pour lui embrasser maternellement la joue. Ses longs cheveux frisés, de la même couleur ardente que ceux de son rejeton, chatouillèrent le visage de ce dernier.

— Mais arrête !

La mère éclata de rire en se redressant, trouvant son _Kiddy_ tout à fait adorable.

— J'ai faim.

— Il y a encore un bout de pizza de ce midi, réchauffe-le au micro-onde. Je sors ce soir.

— Avec l'autre abruti ?

Sally fronça des sourcils.

— Ricky n'est pas un abruti. C'est grâce à lui qu'on peut…

— Qu'on peut rester dans cet appartement, blablabla…

La mère souffla d'énervement. Kidd ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Le compagnon de Sally, son _beau-père_, était un malfrat, un des hommes de main d'un des gangsters les plus craints des quartiers sud. Rick et Sally s'étaient rencontrés peu après la naissance de Kidd. Ce dernier n'avait jamais connu son père, et lorsqu'il interrogeait sa mère, celle-ci ne répondait jamais, et l'enfant voyait bien qu'elle contenait sa colère. La place du chef de famille fut donc occupée par un étranger, un voyou, un homme que la jeune mère de seize ans venait à peine de rencontrer, de dix ans son ainé. Il avait trouvé un toit à sa nouvelle petite-amie et son bébé d'à peine quelques semaines.

Dire que Ricky avait élevé Kidd était peut-être exagéré, mais l'enfant devait avouer que c'était grâce à l'argent douteux qu'il ramenait que sa mère et lui pouvaient avoir une vie à peu près décente. Mais les relations entre le beau-père et le gamin terrible n'avaient jamais été très fusionnelles, et leur seul lien tangible était bien Sally. Rick n'hésiterait sûrement pas à abandonner le rouquin si sa petite-amie venait à disparaitre. Pour preuve : il n'avait même pas reconnu l'enfant comme le sien, malgré les demandes répétées de la mère, alors qu'il jurait les aimer tous les deux comme sa famille.

— Malgré tout, Ricky t'aime bien, tu sais. »

Comme seule réponse, Sally eut droit à un rictus plein d'ironie. La jeune femme abandonna, informant son fils qu'elle allait se changer. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, zappant une énième chaîne.

**.x.**

Accoudé devant le micro-onde, Kidd observait la part de pizza tourner sous les ondes qui la réchauffaient au fil des secondes. La faim faisait hurler son ventre de mécontentement, réclamant impérativement que son maître avale quelque chose. La cloche caractéristique sonna, semblant soulager la bête vorace tapie dans l'estomac du garçon. Ce dernier se saisit habilement de son assiette, avant de chiper une cannette de soda dans le réfrigérateur presque vide.

Rejoignant le salon, Kidd aperçut sa mère terminer de se maquiller, debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Le rouge de ses lèvres et de ses ongles rivalisait avec celui de sa crinière flamboyante, et sa petite robe noire – cadeau de Ricky – tombait droite sur son corps trop maigre. La mère tourna sur elle-même, demandant à son fils si elle était belle. Kidd, mordant dans sa part de pizza, lui certifia que oui. Sally rit aux éclats, traitant son fils de menteur, l'ayant très bien vu ne pas lever les yeux.

La porte d'entrée grinça à l'autre bout du couloir. Kidd se tendit légèrement lorsque les chaussures à talonnettes claquèrent sur le parquet, le son caractéristique s'approchant inexorablement du salon.

« Sally ? T'es prête ? Oh, salut gamin.

— C'est _Kidd_.

Rick eut un rictus, puis oublia vite le fils de sa petite-amie en apercevant cette dernière. Les échanges de caresses et de baisers eussent vite fait de couper l'appétit de Kidd si ce dernier n'avait pas fini sa part de pizza juste avant que son beau-père n'entre dans la pièce. Le couple se lâcha enfin – pour le plus grand soulagement du jeune garçon – et Sally fila vite enfiler ses nouvelles bottines carmins et sa veste fine noire.

— Alors, ta journée ?

Kidd s'empêcha de soupirer, trouvant les questions de son beau-père aussi stupides que lui.

— Bonne.

— Il parait qu'un gosse s'est fait arrêter sur le marché de la rue commerçante.

Le garçon se crispa légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perspicace de Ricky. Cela avait le don d'énerver Kidd. Le compagnon de sa mère avait beau être un crétin à ses yeux, il fallait avouer que l'on ne pouvait rien – ou presque – cacher à cet homme entrainé pour faire parler les traitres. Même si le jeune _Captain Kidd_ jouait les chefs de gang, il savait que leurs jeux d'enfants n'étaient en rien comparables à la réalité des crimes d'adultes. Et le rouquin savait bien que Ricky était un homme _dangereux_.

— Oui je sais…

— Un ami à toi ?

Kidd serra les dents. Il se maudit intérieurement : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à cracher le « non, pas du tout » qui lui grattait la gorge ? Ricky s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à côté du sofa. Le garçon leva les yeux vers son beau-père. Avec son long visage, sa bouche pincée entourée d'une barbe mal rasée, son nez légèrement pointu, ses yeux bruns aussi vifs que ceux d'un prédateur et ses cheveux noirs ayant assez poussé afin qu'il puisse les retenir dans une queue de cheval, Rick avait vraiment ce que l'on appelait le _physique de l'emploi_. Dans ses vêtements plutôt chics achetés avec l'argent mal acquis, le voyou avait bel allure, mais quelque chose en lui faisait savoir que derrière l'apparence agréable, simple façade, se cachait un homme gagnant sa vie sur le malheur de ceux n'ayant, par exemple, pu rembourser leurs dettes et ayant payé au centuple, ou plus... Seule Sally restait aveugle, aussi amoureuse qu'au début, s'accrochant à son Ricky comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

— Si tu veux, on pourrait s'occuper de ça…

Kidd se tendit, sachant très bien ce que ce « on » désignait. Hochant négativement la tête, le garçon, désormais mal à l'aise, chercha ses mots au mieux…

— Non, c'est bon… J'le connais pas vraiment… Mais j'suis sûr que ça va.

Ricky resta un instant assit, fixant le fils de sa petite-amie dans les yeux. Dans un sourire en coin, il se leva, ébouriffant doucement les cheveux rouges de ce dernier. Kidd se retint de protester. Rick avait gagné, il détestait ça.

— Sally !

L'appelée piailla depuis sa chambre, affirmant qu'elle arrivait. Ricky fouilla dans la poche de sa superbe veste de costard, en sortit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet sous les yeux d'un Kidd toujours tendu. Ce dernier attrapa sa cannette de soda, se disant que boire suffirait à faire passer son malaise. Il détestait cette sensation, et il détestait cet homme qui avait le don de jouer ainsi sur ces nerfs. Que diraient les autres gamins des rues s'ils voyaient le Captain dans cet état ?

Sally apparut sur le seuil de la porte du salon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Rick cracha la fumée de sa cigarette par le nez, indiquant l'horloge d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme s'excusa, s'approchant de son fils. Ricky sortit de la pièce, déclarant qu'il allait faire chauffer la voiture.

— Salut, gamin !

Les talons claquèrent sur le parquet, Rick demanda à Sally de se dépêcher. Kidd lança un regard ennuyé à sa mère qui lui donnait diverses instructions qui ne serviraient à rien. Et elle s'excusa, aussi. Son fils haussa simplement les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois – et ce ne serait pas la dernière – qu'il passait sa soirée seul, sans quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Il se disait maintenant assez grand. Sally sourit à son amour de gamin qui grandissait trop vite, d'après elle.

—Bon, je file ! A demain mon Kiddy. »

_Kiddy_ grinça des dents, Sally s'en alla.

**.x.**

La pluie martela les carreaux de la fenêtre de la cuisine, tambourinant à un rythme étrangement régulier. A genoux sur une chaise, Kidd nettoyait la vaisselle. Cette météo bouleversait ses plans. Rester enfermé dans cet appartement ne lui correspondait pas. Comme un lion en cage, le garçon tournait dans les différentes pièces, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire.

Bientôt, l'orage gronda, et la pluie tomba plus fortement sur les rues fades des quartiers du sud. Dans un soupir agacé, Kidd se dirigea vers le salon. Se couchant sur le canapé, devant la télévision qui jamais ne s'éteignait, le garçon repensa à sa drôle de journée. Bien qu'il y mettait toute sa volonté, tête de panda ne disparaissait pas de son esprit. Pourquoi un gamin comme Law venait-il _ici_ alors que tous les enfants comme Kidd ne rêvaient que d'aller _là-bas _?

Kidd se tourna, fixant de ses yeux noirs le plafond de l'appartement.

_« Je veux faire partie de votre gang ! »_

Fermant les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, le rouquin tenta de chasser ce rigolo qui s'immisçait dans son esprit. La nuit avança, la pluie s'estompa et l'orage se calma. Kidd s'endormit sur le canapé. La télévision resta allumée.

**.x.**

Sur le marché de la rue commerçante, la pluie formait un rideau d'eau, réduisant considérablement la vision des enfants prêts à voler les étals offrant des provisions convoitées. Kidd mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'aucun passant ne déambulait dans la rue. A côté de lui, Urouge suggéra que c'était à cause de la pluie, mais Drake fit remarquer qu'il y avait toujours des courageux pour braver le mauvais temps, trop heureux de pouvoir sortir de leur maison étouffante.

Soudain, Killer désigna du doigt un point plus loin dans la rue. Sur un étal, des fruits colorés semblaient briller à travers les gouttes d'eau. Kidd se tendit, reconnaissant le magasin de la vieille harpie. Une mandarine glissa de sa barquette. Des coups de sifflets vrillèrent les tympans du rouquin qui se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Le son horrible semblait être très proche, et pourtant, aucun agent de police ne se trouvait à proximité. Les sifflements lui donnaient un mal de crâne terrible. Kidd observa ses amis qui semblèrent ne pas souffrir des sons stridents. Drake lui lança un regard surpris.

Un coup de vent souffla alors dans la ruelle, et la pluie fouetta les visages des quatre gamins planqués derrière des caisses et autres poubelles. Tout à coup, Drake se redressa, hurlant de tous ses poumons quelque chose que Kidd ne saisit pas. Les sifflements l'avaient-ils rendu sourd ? Le chef demanda à l'amateur d'énigme ce qui lui arrivait, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le brun se mit soudain à courir, suivi de près par Killer et Urouge. Un éclair zébra le ciel gris.

Kidd se mit à courir derrière les trois imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amis. Mais un malaise ne tarda pas à le saisir. Drake avait raison. Ce n'était pas normal que _personne_ ne soit dans la rue. Ralentissant sa course, le garçon aux cheveux de feu essaya de distinguer une silhouette derrière les étals sur lesquels se dressaient fruits, légumes, livres et autres objets en tout genre. Le garçon déglutit. Les boutiques étaient bien ouvertes, et pourtant _personne_ ne se tenait derrière debout derrière les présentoirs. Les coups de sifflet retentirent à nouveau, plus loin cependant. Le ventre de Kidd s'agita.

« Killer ! Drake ! Urouge ! »

Alors qu'il jurait avoir hurlé, les noms de ses amis qui s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres semblèrent n'être que murmures. Kidd reprit sa course, essayant de se repérer grâce aux coups de sifflet.

Une ombre se forma au milieu de la rue. Kidd reconnut la carrure d'Urouge. Ce dernier, dans le vacarme de la pluie martelant le sol, essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Le chef ne comprit que « Drake », les autres mots n'étant que bouillie sonore. Le rouquin courut vers l'endroit qu'indiquait son ami. Il aperçut Killer, une main appuyée contre un mur, reprenant son souffle. Kidd lui demanda où était Drake. Son meilleur ami lui montra la ruelle la plus proche.

Une drôle de hâte le fit courir encore plus vite. Quelque chose clochait, sans qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi. Apercevant enfin l'angle de la ruelle où se trouvait Drake, Kidd ralentit. La hâte s'était muée en peur. Et en un sentiment qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier.

Kidd recula.

Une main se saisit de son bras. Sursautant, le rouquin fut légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il reconnut Drake. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsque ce dernier le secoua doucement :

« Va l'aider, Kidd ! »

Le Captain fronça les sourcils. Aider qui ? Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Et il comprit sa peur. Mais son ami semblait étrangement imposant. Drake le lâcha dans un soupir consterné, s'élançant dans la ruelle. Kidd hésita, jetant un regard derrière lui, il aperçut Killer et Urouge avancer lentement. Le jeune voyou se décida alors à suivre Drake.

La ruelle était étonnamment sombre. Au bout, contre le grillage qui la transformait en impasse, Drake hurlait contre deux hommes vêtus d'uniformes bleus. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du chef de gang.

« Drake ! Ce sont des policiers, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Son ami ne lui répondit pas, attrapant une barre de fer qui trainait non loin. Un des deux hommes se retourna, apercevant le gamin qui le menaçait. Prévenant son collègue, l'agent de police sortit sa matraque de son étui. Deux coups de vent frôlèrent Kidd. Killer et Urouge venaient défendre leur ami, et l'aider à se débarrasser des deux agents.

« Kidd ! Maintenant ! »

Le rouquin – sans vraiment savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait – s'élança vers le grillage.

Le cœur de Kidd rata un battement. Le monde autour de lui sembla ralentir, ses trois amis se figèrent en même temps que les deux hommes. Le rouquin avançait désormais lentement vers celui que Drake voulait aider. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Kidd s'arrêta en face de l'autre mioche.

« Law ? »

Devant lui, ce dernier lui répondit, avec un petit sourire en coin…

« Je croyais que c'était _tête de panda_ ? »

Kidd ne comprit pas ce que ce rigolo faisait là. Soudain, la voix de Drake résonna entre les murs de la ruelle, leur ordonnant de courir. Le temps s'était remis en marche. Le Captain allait râler, lui demandant d'arrêter de jouer le chef, quand Killer et Urouge les saisit par le bras. Les quatre garçons se mirent à courir, encore. Drake les rejoignit bientôt.

Les cinq gosses dévalèrent la rue toujours déserte. La pluie continuait à tomber, moins fort cependant. Alors que Kidd pensa qu'enfin ils étaient tirés d'affaire, apercevant leur ruelle-QG, surgissant de nulle part, des agents en uniformes bleus se dressèrent devant eux.

« Merde ! On se sépare ! »

Chacun prit alors une autre direction, courant toujours plus rapidement vers un endroit sûr. Sans savoir comment, Kidd se retrouva dans _sa_ ruelle. Assis sur _sa_ caisse, il attendait _ses_ amis. Ces derniers arrivèrent en même temps, essoufflés par leurs courses effrénées. Drake lança un regard empli de colère et de déception à son chef.

« On aurait dû l'aider, Kidd ! Le pauvre, il ne connaissait pas la rue, en plus du stress d'une course-poursuite, il a dû essayer de retrouver son chemin dans un endroit inconnu ! »

Kidd fronça les sourcils. Ces mots, il les avait déjà entendus. A côté du brun, Urouge et Killer croisèrent les bras.

« On croyait que tu l'avais accepté ! »

Le Captain se leva de son trône, prêt à engueuler ses amis, quand, au bout de la ruelle, Doraemon apparut, semblant appeler son ami humain…

« _Nobita_ ! »

Kidd se réveilla en sursaut. Le jour naissait à peine. La télévision, toujours en marche, diffusait le dessin-animé du petit chat robot bleu. Un cauchemar. Enervé contre son propre subconscient, le garçon décida de se lever. De toute façon, il ne pourrait se rendormir.

**.x.**

Assis devant son bol de céréales, l'esprit encore embrumé, Kidd tentait d'oublier le mauvais rêve de la nuit. Il ne cherchait jamais de sens caché à ses songes, mais il trouvait celui-ci plutôt étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il le raconterait aux autres. Drake serait encore capable de philosopher là-dessus, d'interpréter telle ou telle scène de ce rêve qui perturbait son chef plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait.

Après avoir avalé le reste de son petit-déjeuner, Kidd fila sous la douche, espérant que le jet d'eau lui laverait l'esprit de l'image de Law.

_« Je croyais que c'était _tête de panda_ ? »_

Kidd eut un rictus, avant de secouer la tête. Il en avait assez de ce rigolo qui squattait son esprit ! Il lui fut force de constater que la longue douche fut une mauvaise idée, l'eau lui dégoulinant sur la peau lui rappelait la pluie surnaturelle de son rêve.

**.x.**

Etouffant dans cet appartement trop petit pour contenir sa soif de liberté, Kidd se dépêcha de s'habiller pour rejoindre son merveilleux terrain de jeux : les ruelles des quartiers sud ! Sa mère et Ricky n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit. Le garçon pensa que c'était mieux comme ça, peut-être ne verrait-il pas Ricky de la journée. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que cette perspective pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

Kidd oublia alors son rêve, et Law, par la même occasion. La pluie avait fait place à un soleil radieux. Le Captain ne souhaitait désormais que passer une journée en compagnie de sa bande, sans rien pour le gêner. Dans l'ombre de leur QG, les quatre garçons étaient plus libres que n'importe qui. La vraie vie, d'après le rouquin. Rien ne valait la liberté des rues. Quelque chose dans son cœur remua. Il lui semblait saisir quelque chose lui ayant échappé la veille…

Se hâtant de sortir de cet immeuble qu'il haïssait silencieusement, Kidd rejoignit Killer qui l'attendait – comme à son habitude – devant la porte du bâtiment délabré. Etrangement, ce matin, Kidd était plus heureux qu'à l'accoutumée d'apercevoir son meilleur ami, appuyé contre le poteau du lampadaire qui se dressait au bord de la rue. Les deux amis se saluèrent à peine, se dirigeant sans échanger le moindre mot vers leur ruelle à eux.

**.**

**A suivre...**

**.  
**

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre 4 ! Alors, vos impressions ? Pas trop perturbés par le changement de point de vue ? J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience !

**Quelques petites notes à lire pour plus d'infos :**

_Les prénoms des OCs :_**  
**

**Sally** est un prénom que je trouve vraiment joli, et il est également un léger hommage au film d'animation d'un autre maître pour moi : Tim Burton, et son _Nightmare before Christmas_ (_L'Etrange Noël de monsieur Jack_, en français). (Et NON son père n'est pas le Chapelier Fou !)_  
_

**Ricky**, malgré le fait que je l'ai trouvé très rapidement, n'a pas de signification particulière, si ce n'est que je trouve que cela fait _bad boy_.

_Les références :_

Dans le cauchemar de Kidd, il est fait mention d'un certain **Doraemon**. Ce personnage (un chat robotique bleu sans oreilles) est l'un des personnages animés les plus célèbres au Japon. Si vous ne connaissez pas, filez vite vous renseigner !

**Nobi Nobita** est l'humain qu'aide Doraemon au fil des chapitres/épisodes. "Nobita" signifie "grandir et devenir fort"... L'appel du Doraemon rêvé a donc un double-sens pour Kidd...


	5. Et grandir librement

Hello everybody ! Un petit cadeau pour ce dernier jour de septembre !

Avec un jour d'avance sur le programme initial, voici enfin la suite tant attendue (?) de **Some3** ! J'en ai mis du temps, je sais. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On en apprend plus sur le quotidien de la bande de nos sales gosses préférés.

Sinon, je vous annonce que j'ai enfin arrêté mon choix sur une des trois fins potentielles qui traînaient dans mon cahier. Ce n'est pas (du tout) pour bientôt, mais ça m'a fait un petit quelque chose de la développer ! Rendez-vous dans... plusieurs chapitres pour la connaître. J'ai aussi enfin choisi un thème de fin pour ce premier arc, mais ne vous le dévoilerai qu'à la fin du dernier chapitre. Ce sera en quelque sorte le générique de fin de l'arc Enfance. Pour ça, rendez-vous dans quinze chapitres !

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! Je m'excuse si je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, j'ai pris un sacré retard au niveau des retours, aussi bien que je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non. Je suis profondément désolée !

**Disclaimer :** One Piece = Oda. Titres = Baudelaire. Histoire originale = Loan.

Trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Someday, Somewhere, Someone »_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre V – « Et grandir librement dans ses terribles jeux » La Géante**

**.**

Killer fit rouler un caillou du bout de son pied. Entre les murs de la ruelle, seuls les bruits de la grande rue attenante brisaient le silence. La pierre glissa sur le béton défoncé. Contre les pierres des immeubles s'amoncelaient divers déchets, de la classique poubelle au matelas déchiré. Sur sa caisse – son trône – Kidd poussa un long soupir agacé.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ?

Continuant de pousser la pierre du bout de son pied, Killer haussa simplement les épaules. C'était toujours ainsi, et la plainte matinale du Captain, une sorte de rituel, de formule magique pour faire apparaître leurs deux amis. En effet, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans leur QG, Kidd et Killer arrivaient les premiers, attendant Drake et Urouge. Etrangement, ces deux-là les rejoignaient dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient l'impatience de leur chef de bande.

Ce fut encore une fois le cas ce jour-là. Tout sourire, Drake apparut au coin de la ruelle, suivi de près par l'aîné du groupe. Urouge mâchouillait un bâton de réglisse, écoutant son ami déblatérer les exploits de son père, un génial agent de police. Kidd sauta à terre en les apercevant, râlant, comme à son habitude, sur le fait qu'ils auraient pu se dépêcher. Drake s'excusa mécaniquement, et chacun s'assit par terre, tandis que le leader du groupe s'adossait contre son trône improvisé.

— On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

— Y a plus d'sucreries. J'vois qu'tes vieux ont r'fait l'plein, Urouge. »

Le plus âgé de la bande hocha simplement la tête dans un mouvement lent et lourd, suçotant toujours son bâton de réglisse. La mission _Récupération de friandises_ fut adoptée. Car ils avaient beau jouer les durs, les quatre garnements n'en restaient pas moins des enfants. Des enfants qui grandissaient un peu trop vite, et trop dangereusement, dans les rues les plus mal famées de la ville. Drake disait toujours qu'il fallait bien faire avec, et Kidd surenchérissait en ajoutant qu'alors ils devaient devenir les plus forts et les plus respectés gosses des rues.

Ce dernier gardait l'espoir inavoué de quitter cet endroit pourri, où tout, homme comme lieu, puait la pauvreté, le désespoir et la rage folle et malsaine de vivre alors que leur existence misérable n'apportait rien de bien réjouissant. Kidd et les autres enfants qui grandissaient dans cet environnement cruel et insalubre savaient parfaitement que leur avenir ne serait jamais meilleur. Peu s'en sortait, et encore moins changeait radicalement de vie. Dans le monde des rues, la violence était l'amie de tous. Il y avait ses jumelles, celles que l'on ne dissociait jamais d'elle, la peur et la douleur, suivies de près par la corruption, cousine encore lointaine pour ces gamins, et la mère de toutes, la mort.

Kidd avait grandi là-dedans. Et il aurait pu faire semblant, comme tous les autres enfants, de croire que tout ça ne touchait que les adultes, que tout ceci ne les concernait pas encore, et qu'un jour, il sortirait de la crasse invisible de la pauvreté, qui l'embourbait chaque jour un peu plus dans ces rues sales et tristes. Les parents racontaient des histoires à leurs rejetons, promettant chaque matin que les lendemains seraient meilleurs. Mais Kidd avait déjà pris conscience que, même si elle était invisible, la crasse était également indélébile. Sally n'avait jamais osé raconter de tels mensonges. Son fils ne savait pas s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant ou non. N'avait-il alors pas grandi encore plus vite que ses amis ? Quelque part, il se sentait alors un peu supérieur, et se disait qu'il aurait un tour d'avance sur eux. Il vivait comme s'il détenait un secret. Secret de polichinelle, que ses compagnons connaîtraient bien tôt ou tard, mais secret précieux, indice sur son avenir.

Kidd était persuadé que lui y arriverait un jour. Quitter les ruelles crasseuses pour vivre mieux, ailleurs. Il l'avait juré, il ne finira pas ses jours ici. Le nom du petit chef de bande sera célèbre, en bien ou pas, mais personne ne pourra plus nier qu'il existe. Kidd fera un bras d'honneur au Destin, et vivra une autre existence, différente de celle que l'on lui avait prédite.

**.x.**

Les quatre garçons couraient en riant, dévalant la rue sans faire attention aux passants qui pestaient contre ces malpolis. Les sacs remplis de bonbons en tout genre claquaient contre leurs hanches. Même si la mère d'Urouge leur avait gracieusement offert ces friandises, courir comme des dératés était une question de principe. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à sembler coupable alors que l'on était innocent. Kidd adorait attiser la colère de ces commerçants qui s'imaginaient alors être importants. Le rouquin était persuadé d'être ici un dieu. Ces marchands devaient se sentir honorés d'être dépouillés par la divinité aux cheveux de feu. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, une mascarade pour rendre leurs vies moins monotones. Les enfants volaient, les adultes hurlaient, mais en vérité, la lassitude étreignait leurs cœurs et dans leurs jours gris et monotones, les courses-poursuites avec les sales gamins chapardeurs se transformaient en scènes les plus captivantes du film insipide qu'était la vie ici-bas.

De retour dans leur ruelle à eux, les quatre garçons reprirent leur souffle chacun de son côté. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent. Un ange passa, avant que quatre feux d'artifices de rires éclatent dans l'air moite de l'impasse. Après une course effrénée, leurs cœurs étaient toujours plus légers. L'adrénaline les rendait joyeux. Kidd était à chaque fois de meilleure humeur, comme si le vent qui fouettait son visage chassait de son souffle tiède les mauvaises pensées qui rongeaient l'enfant chaque matin.

Drake proposa de s'asseoir, en prenant bien soin de ne pas avoir l'air de donner un ordre. De toute manière, le chef de bande semblait de bien trop bonne humeur pour râler, désormais. Ce dernier distribua une poignée généreuse de sucreries à chacun de ses amis, avant de cacher précieusement le trésor que constituaient ces friandises. Une boîte hermétique, fauchée par Killer à sa propre mère, jouait le rôle important de coffre au trésor. Ledit coffre, une fois remplit de son précieux contenu, était dissimulé dans une cachette savamment trouvée par Drake. Ainsi, les garçons étaient sûrs de ne pas se faire dérober leur bien.

Assis en cercle – Kidd dominant les autres sur sa caisse en bois – les quatre amis se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils donnaient leurs avis sur des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment, comme le chômage qui augmentait ou la bourse qui chutait. Ils ne faisaient que répéter ce qu'ils entendaient chez eux, mimétisme naturel de l'enfant sur le parent. Kidd gardait un discours pessimiste, retranscrivant fidèlement les paroles de Rick, alors que Drake préférait rester optimiste, suivant l'idéologie d'une mère dépassée par des évènements qu'elle ne saisissait pas non plus très bien. Les joutes verbales entre les deux garçons n'avaient rien de bien méchant étant donné qu'elles se finissaient toujours de la même manière, d'une réplique cinglante de vérité cruelle : _« On verra bien quand on sera grands. »_

C'était pourtant très drôle de les voir débattre sur des sujets qui leur semblaient irréels tellement ils paraissaient incompréhensibles. Les enjeux de ces discussions animées n'étaient pas vraiment de trouver des solutions à ces problèmes impossibles. Non, au final, ce qui importait, c'était de savoir lequel possédait l'argument le plus abracadabrantesque qui signifierait la fin de l'échange verbal, avant la dernière sentence habituelle. Il y avait bien eu, un jour, un débat qui s'était soldé par un match nul. Mais c'était cette discussion-là qui avait bien failli sonner le glas des beaux jours de _la bande à Kidd_. Aucun des garçons ne se souvient exactement de quel sujet il en retournait, mais tous se rappelaient d'un argument invoqué par Drake que personne à part lui n'aurait osé exposer à Eustass Kidd. _« Parce que je suis plus âgé que toi. » _

Bien que cette affirmation fût tout sauf erronée, la vérité qu'elle criait ne faisait que rendre sourd Kidd à toute tentative de justification. Il le savait, évidemment, qu'un an le séparait de monsieur-je-sais-tout, mais pour lui, l'argument était absolument irrecevable. Ni Killer, ni Urouge ne réussit à calmer la colère de leur chef. Et une violente dispute éclata. De mémoire de ruelle-QG, jamais encore ces enfants n'avaient connu de discorde pareille. Le plus étonnant – aussi, et surtout, pour Kidd – était le fait que Drake ne semblait pas vouloir abdiquer, persuadé que son raisonnement tenait la route.

Les mots acérés avaient fusé dans l'air, et le groupe s'était séparé fâché. Pour la première fois, Kidd abandonna ses amis derrière lui. Killer avait hésité à le suivre, mais Drake le retint. Aussi surprenant que cela semblait, ce dernier connaissait plus de choses sur son chef qu'il n'y paraissait. Même s'il était d'un commun accord que Killer se trouvait être le meilleur ami de Kidd, Drake connaissait le rouquin depuis au moins aussi longtemps que le blond. Urouge, le plus âgé, ne faisait partie de la bande que depuis peu de temps. Mais ni Killer, ni Drake n'avait pu lui expliquer pourquoi Kidd était rentré dans une colère aussi noire.

**.x.**

La journée avançait, les quatre garçons continuaient de jouer aux adultes, sans les problèmes que connaissaient les grandes personnes. Au bout d'un moment, en ayant assez d'entendre Drake soumettre des énigmes à Killer et Urouge – bien sûr, lui ne participait pas, et puis quoi encore ? (Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa difficulté à comprendre les fichues devinettes de cet imbécile !) – Kidd ordonna à ses amis de se bouger. Il avait envie d'adrénaline. Les trois autres se lancèrent des regards entendus. _Avoir besoin d'adrénaline_ signifiait pour leur leader _Aller emmerder le groupe d'Absalom._

Kidd s'élança alors hors de la ruelle, sans vraiment vérifier si ses amis le suivaient ou non. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas à douter. Le groupe sortit donc de sa ruelle, se dirigeant comme un seul homme trois rues plus loin, là où celui que Kidd surnommait la _Grande Godiche_ avait établi sa base. Cette dernière se trouvait être un terrain vague situé entre une quincaillerie ouverte uniquement le week-end – le propriétaire était un vieil homme qui, la semaine, se reposait chez ses enfants en banlieue – et un petit immeuble où habitait la famille de chaque enfant faisant partie de la bande du plus ridicule rival du Captain.

Absalom, c'était un gamin prétentieux, pas très malin, et surtout pas charismatique. S'il se trouvait à la tête d'une petite bande, c'était uniquement parce que ceux qui le suivaient craignaient de s'attirer la colère stupide de ce gamin trop gâté. Car le groupe d'Absalom, même s'il se disait l'un des plus grands ennemis de Kidd, n'était pas composé par des gosses défavorisés. S'ils n'étaient pas riches, ils ne connaissaient pas non plus la pauvreté et la dureté de la vie.

Drake habitait dans le même petit immeuble, autrefois. Ainsi connaissait-il Absalom. Ce dernier lui en avait voulu de ne pas rentrer dans sa bande, mais pour Drake, aussi gentil et poli qu'il fut, il était tout simplement impossible de se faire voir en compagnie d'enfants aussi ridicules. Si Kidd se prenait au sérieux quant à son statut de jeune voyou, il y avait quelque chose dans son aura qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait douter de son honnêteté à le devenir vraiment un jour. Hors pour Absalom, il était clair que tout ceci ne se trouvait être qu'un passe-temps, et encore pire, un jeu. Et pour Kidd, cela était absolument inacceptable.

Sur le terrain vague, un garçon aux cheveux roses jouait au football avec un grand dadais pas vraiment dégourdi. Plus loin, un troisième, bras tendues, mains posées sur le mur, reprenait son souffle, en grondant.

« Merde, Coby ! Fais gaffe la prochaine fois !

— Oh Absalom ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu ne sais pas courir après une balle !

Ces mots acerbes sortaient de la bouche rosée d'une jeune demoiselle qui prenait le soleil, couchée sur une chaise longue. Absalom lui lança un regard noir, mais la fillette ne le remarqua pas, le snobant royalement.

— Ecoute ta petite amie, Absal'nul !

Les deux enfants qui jouaient cessèrent aussitôt de bouger, et Absalom se raidit.

— Dis donc Kidd ! Qui t'a permis de parler de moi ainsi ? Et puis comme si j'avais envie d'être la copine de ce nul.

— T-Tais-toi Perona !

Après avoir tiré la langue à Absalom, la fillette haussa les épaules, se recouchant pour prendre le soleil. Le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança à hauteur de ses deux compères. Ces derniers se lançaient des regards légèrement paniqués qui firent ricaner Kidd. Les deux groupes se faisaient face, alignés, bras croisés, sans un mot.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens fiche ici, Kidd ?

Le rouquin eut un sourire mauvais.

— Te botter l'cul, Grande Godiche !

— Espèce de…

— Oh mais vous allez la boucler ?!

Perona se leva, ramassant ses affaires en hâte, puis se dirigea vers le petit immeuble.

— Franchement vous êtes fatigants !

Kidd haussa les épaules, reportant rapidement son attention sur Absalom. A ses côtés, ses deux amis n'en menaient pas large. Soudain, une fenêtre au premier étage s'ouvrit à la volée, et la voix de Perona résonna à nouveau.

— Et Coby je te rappelle que maman te veut à la maison à dix-huit heures tapantes !

Le garçon aux cheveux roses rougit sous les fous rires de Drake et Urouge. Kidd lui lança un regard moqueur. Après s'être calmé, Drake fit remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour rester plantés sur place. Kidd approuva.

— Apparemment, t'as toujours pas compris qu't'es ridicule, Absal'nul.

— A-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Zora la Rousse !

— Pardon ?!

Les deux chefs de bande se défièrent du regard, le poing levé, l'air menaçant.

— Oh je sais ! Et un match de bootball ?

— Football, Urouge. Mais où t'as vu qu'on y joue avec des bottes ?

— Bah nous ?

Drake soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

— Ok on fait ça ! Sauf si t'as peur de perdre, Absal'nul ?

Ce dernier répondit à la provocation.

— Mais pas ici, le vieux de la quincaillerie va râler.

— Dans not' ruelle alors. Et si vous perdez, t'arrête de jouer au voyou.

— Et si tu perds, Kidd ?

Le rouquin resta muet, avant d'aboyer de rire.

— Nous, perdre ? Tu t'fais des illusions !

— Admettons !

— Ok, ben si on perd, on te laisse not' territoire, ça t'va, Grande Godiche ? »

Absalom se retint de lui hurler quelque chose en entendant ce surnom stupide, puis eut un drôle de sourire. Se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il demanda à Kidd quelques instants, pour que lui et ses amis se préparent. Le Captain haussa les épaules, répondant qu'aucun entrainement de dernière minute ne les sauvera. L'autre chef de bande sourit simplement, promettant qu'il _verra bien_.

**.x.**

« Kidd, t'as pas trouvé qu'il avait l'air étrange ?

— D'la frime. Il sait faire que ça ! Il parle, il parle, mais au final…

Drake resta perplexe, mais n'insista pas. Debout à côté de la caisse sur laquelle Kidd, tête posée sur ses bras croisés, adossé au mur, les yeux fermés, était couché, l'amateur d'énigme attendait la venue de l'autre bande. Urouge, assis contre la caisse, mangeait des bonbons. Killer, debout au bout de la ruelle, faisait le guet. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ce dernier siffla.

— Kidd, ils arrivent ! Mais… ils sont cinq.

Le rouquin se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Killer rejoignit le reste du groupe. Urouge cessa le flot de serpents en gomme qui coulait dans sa gorge. Drake secoua la tête.

— J'le sens pas, Kidd… Quelle idée de lui promettre ça !

— Quoi ? T'crois vraiment qu'on va perdre ? Merde, Drake ! C'est pas parce qu'ils sont cinq qu'ils vont gagner ! T'as vu les abrutis qui le suivent ? Coby est un froussard et Helmepp un gamin gâté qui a peur de se casser un ongle ! Même Perona ferait un meilleur chef de bande, mais c'te fille a compris qu'il était un idiot !

— Je sais, mais… Absalom est rusé, si ça s'trouve, il a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'allier pour te faire tomber !

Le Captain jeta un regard noir à son corbeau de malheur d'ami. Mais un sentiment désagréable lui piqua la gorge.

— Bien Drake ! Tu devrais devenir chef de bande ! T'es nettement plus malin que le tien !

— Bellamy !

Au bout de la ruelle se tenait celui qui espérait faire tomber Kidd, et prendre sa place. Le fourbe Bellamy, celui qui s'autoproclamait _Premier rival du Captain Kidd_. Ce dernier grinça des dents. A ne pas douter, la bassesse d'Absalom lui resterait longtemps en travers de la gorge. D'ailleurs, le blond suivait son nouvel allié de près, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Alors comme ça, t'as b'soin d'Bellamy pour te défendre, Absal'nul ?

— Tu peux toujours critiquer, mais tu l'as jamais interdit !

Kidd eut un sourire mauvais, Killer et Urouge l'encadrèrent, visiblement en colère eux aussi. Seul Drake restait légèrement en retrait. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la grande silhouette qui restait plantée derrière le clan ennemi. Bellamy, remarquant la retenue du brun, éclata d'un rire ressemblant à celui d'une hyène.

— C'est vrai, on vous l'a pas encore présenté ! Les gars, j'vous présente Sarquiss !

Drake écarquilla les yeux. Dans un mouvement de panique, il tira la manche de son chef.

— Kidd ! J'ai entendu des trucs pas cools sur lui ! Et puis merde, il a déjà quinze ans !

Le rouquin se dégagea, visiblement en colère.

— Putain, Drake ! Arrête de jouer les chochottes ! On perdra pas ! Même s'il en avait vingt des gars comme ce Sarquiss, on les éclaterait !

Urouge lança un regard inquiet à Drake. Ce dernier soupira puis haussa les épaules comme seule réponse. Après tout, il connaissait le Captain. En faisant parti de la bande, il avait accepté les dangers que représentait le fait d'avoir un chef aussi impulsif.

— Bon, on s'le fait ce match ? »

**.x.**

Killer voltigea à terre, faisant s'envoler un tourbillon de poussière. Quelques secondes après, la balle frappa le mur. Le but fut suivi d'acclamations enthousiastes.

« Sarquiss, t'es trop fort !

Drake aida son ami à se relever, jetant un regard à son chef, quelques mètres plus loin. Celui-ci s'essuya rapidement la lèvre inférieure, tachant son pull vert aux rayures jaunes de sang. L'amateur d'énigmes s'empêcha de lui demander d'arrêter. La bande d'Absalom – de Bellamy – menait déjà le jeu de six buts d'avance. Ils se faisaient massacrer, dans tous les sens du terme. Sarquiss et Bellamy ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot fairplay. Drake avait osé protester lorsque l'adolescent avait violemment projeté la balle dans le ventre d'Urouge, avec assez de force pour ébranler le colosse et le faire plier en deux. Sarquiss, replaçant une mèche bleue derrière son oreille, avait ricané, désignant Coby. « Plains-toi à l'arbitre ! Alors, dis-nous l'arbitre, y a faute ? » Le garçon aux cheveux roses, assis sur une poubelle, avait tremblé de tous ses muscles, avant de secouer négativement la tête. « Laisse tomber », lui avait alors murmuré Kidd.

La partie était inégale, mais Kidd refusait d'abdiquer. Il tenait trop à son trône, à sa petite notoriété qui pouvait sembler dérisoire pour un adulte, mais tellement importante pour lui. Dans le royaume des enfants, le rouquin était le roi, le gosse le plus craint. Il avait sa réputation à tenir, et ne la lâcherait sous aucun prétexte. Ce serait perdre la face. Les enfants peuvent être bien plus cruels que les adultes, sur certains points. Si le Captain perdait son statut, sa vie s'arrêterait là. Alors, il ne perdrait pas. Drake le savait, et ne répliquait plus. Avec Killer et Urouge, il supportait les coups bas pour son chef.

— Ça va Killer ?

— Ouais. T'inquiète. »

Drake lui sourit, et hocha la tête lorsque Kidd l'interrogea du regard. Le rouquin parut soulagé. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, il tenait beaucoup à ses amis, et avait envie de cogner Bellamy et Sarquiss à chaque coup bas.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et le compteur des buts s'affolait pour l'équipe adverse, restant au score de zéro pour celle du Captain. Mais le chiffre des buts n'était pas le seul qui augmentait, les blessures infligées par Sarquiss et Bellamy suivaient le mouvement. La simple partie de football avait viré en une véritable bagarre de rue. Même Absalom n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il faisait là. Il restait planté à côté de Helmepp. Ce dernier, improvisé goal, avait l'œil droit tuméfié, suite à une balle mal réceptionnée. Balle envoyée _accidentellement_ par Sarquiss, après que le blond ait proposé de s'arrêter là. « On les a pas encore finis », avait répondu l'adolescent. Coby, lui, n'osait plus rien dire, il avait échappé de peu au boulet de canon, lui aussi, en témoignait la trace ronde de boue à quelques centimètres de sa tête, sur le mur de l'immeuble.

Kidd, la lèvre légèrement enflée, des bleus partout sur les bras et les jambes, essayait de reprendre un rythme respiratoire régulier. Drake et Killer, eux, arrivaient à peine à courir. Urouge, lui, avait le teint verdâtre d'avoir reçu tant de coups dans l'estomac, et autant dire qu'il ne servait plus à rien, en tant que goal. De leur côté, Sarquiss et Bellamy se portaient comme des charmes, à peine essoufflés par leurs efforts.

« Sarquiss ! J'ai un marché à t'proposer !

Drake se tendit, un mauvais pressentiment sembla soudain l'alarmer.

— On a déjà un pari en cours, j'te signale !

— J'augmente le prix !

L'adolescent sembla intéressé, et lui demanda de continuer. Sans un regard pour ses compagnons, Kidd annonça son offre, étonnamment calme.

— Le prochain but vaudra seize points, ce sera le dernier. Ce qui veut dire que ceux qui l'mettront, auront gagné. Vous avec le score incroyable de trente-et-un buts à zéro, ou nous, avec un seul petit but d'avance, seize contre quinze.

— Ouais… admettons. Et ?

— Si on perd, on vous laisse notre territoire, et, en plus, Drake, Killer et Urouge seront sous tes ordres, et moi je me retirerais.

— Kidd !

— Mais ça va pas ?!

— Killer, Drake, fermez-la. Alors, Sarquiss ? T'en dis quoi ?

— Ça me va !

— Par contre, si vous perdez, vous remettrez plus jamais les pieds dans les quartiers sud et resterez bien sagement chez vous, à l'ouest. Toi, Sarquiss, tu te mêleras plus des affaires des gamins de notre âge, et toi, Bellamy, tu seras mon homme de main à l'ouest. Ah, et bien sûr, Absal'nul arrêtera de faire le guignol.

Sarquiss jeta un regard noir à ce rouquin qui osait lui proposer un marché aussi culotté que ridicule. Puis il éclata de rire.

— Ok ! J'vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés, sale gosse. T'as d'jà une réputation d'emmerdeur, mais je crois que ça t'est monté à la tête. J'vais calmer tes ardeurs.

Drake attrapa son chef par l'épaule, il baissa la voix.

— Merde, Kidd ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

— J'ai un plan, Drake. Enfin, dans ma tête, il est top, mais bien sûr, j'ai besoin d'toi pour établir une meilleure stratégie. »

Le brun secoua la tête, le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait pris plus tôt ne le quittait plus. Le Captain demanda à Urouge et Killer d'approcher, et il leur fit part de son idée.

**.x.**

« O-Ok les gars ! C'est… le tout pour le tout ! P-Prêts ?

Les deux équipes se faisaient face, la balle au centre du terrain. Coby, visiblement toujours effrayé, lança un regard à Kidd et Sarquiss. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête de concert. Le garçon aux cheveux roses prit alors une profonde inspiration, avant de donner un coup de sifflet strident qui résonna entre les hauts murs des immeubles.

A peine le son envolé vers d'autres cieux, le feu et la glace s'élancèrent vers le ballon, proie innocente mais déjà bien amochée de deux prédateurs assoiffés de victoire. Cependant, à la dernière minute, Kidd dévia légèrement sa trajectoire, continuant tout droit au lieu d'essayer de dribbler pour chiper la balle à Sarquiss. Ce dernier, surpris, ralentit le rythme, avant de se reprendre et filer vers le but adversaire, gardé par Drake, cette fois-ci. Alors que l'adolescent jubilait déjà, un cri stoppa précipitamment sa course. Il se retourna légèrement pour apercevoir Absalom, un genou ensanglanté à terre.

— Putain Sarquiss, Kidd l'a taclé sans raison !

Ce dernier se tenait près d'Helmepp, qui tremblait entre les deux poubelles qui servaient de démarcations à ses cages. Un sourire en coin étirait sa bouche, il était visiblement très fier de lui.

— Oh l'arbitre !

— J-Je vois rien…

— Quoi ?!

Sarquiss crispa la mâchoire en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait sur sa gauche. Le petit Coby essayait tant bien que mal de voir le terrain de fortune. Mais, devant lui, Urouge semblait anticiper ses moindres mouvements et tentatives pour regarder à ses côtés, bougeant en rythme avec lui, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. L'adolescent bouillonna de colère.

— Ah ouais ? Tu veux la jouer comme ça ?

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans les yeux du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il lorgna Killer, avant de le boulonner avec un coup de pied extraordinairement fort. La balle fonça droit vers le blond, qui se baissa _in extremis_. La balle rebondit violemment contre le mur, avant de se diriger tel un boulet de canon vers Bellamy qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Le garçon au rire de hyène se retrouva assommé, la marque du ballon profondément imprimée sur la joue. La balle roula ensuite doucement vers Killer, qui se mit à jongler habilement avec, la faisant voltiger de plus en plus haut. Après un dernier rebond sur ses genoux, le blond envoya le ballon droit vers Sarquiss qui s'écarta, ne comprenant que trop tard que cela aurait été sa dernière chance d'attraper le boulet de canon que devenait ce jouet une fois entre les pieds de ces enfants. La balle alla alors droit vers Urouge, qui shoota simplement dedans, l'envoyant en l'air, à nouveau en direction de son ami. Killer fit alors un bond prodigieux et, sans un cri, tapa dans le ballon qui fila vers la benne à ordure, la cognant dans un fracas terrible, avant de rebondir au hasard, puis de faire des allers retours entre les deux murs. Helmepp, qui voyait sa fin arriver, se protégea le corps d'une de ses jambes à moitié relevée, et sa tête de ses bras. Soudain, l'écho du caoutchouc frappant un mur ne résonna plus dans l'air de la ruelle. Le goal froussard baissa alors sa garde.

— Bouh !

Dans un cri, le grand dadais se mit à genoux, se protégeant le visage de ses mains. Kidd explosa de rire, heureux de son petit effet. Il jeta alors à Sarquiss un regard triomphant. L'adolescent – qui s'était lui aussi baissé et protéger de ses bras – se redressa, paniqué. Il réagit trop tard. Il comprit que la balle avait suivi un parcours savamment calculé par Drake, à ne pas douter. D'un léger coup de pied, le rouquin fit glisser le ballon – qui avait fini sa trajectoire folle en roulant doucement vers lui – entre les deux poubelles. Le jouet franchit ainsi la ligne invisible.

— Alors, tu siffles ?

Urouge, s'étant décalé après avoir renvoyé la balle à Killer, tapa amicalement dans le dos du gamin aux cheveux roses, qui fut propulsé d'un bon mètre en avant, tombant du haut de sa poubelle.

— A-Ah oui ! P-Pardon !

Le coup de sifflet retentit ensuite. Sarquiss fixa, hébété, la balle qui avait roulé jusqu'au bord du trottoir. Derrière lui, un petit rire joyeux se fit entendre. L'adolescent fit volte-face pour apercevoir Drake qui souriait de toutes ses dents, mains croisées derrière le dos.

— On a gagné !

— Non ! Vous avez triché !

— Et alors ? On est des voyous, pas des enfants d'chœur. C'pas pour jouer, _nous_.

Sous le regard incendiaire de Kidd, Absalom se recroquevilla un peu plus contre ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre sa poitrine, lorsqu'il s'était écarté du terrain après avoir été attaqué par le rouquin.

— Maint'nant dégage, Sarquiss.

— Sale rat ! Fils de…

— Kidd attention, il a un canif !

Le Captain fut pris au dépourvu. L'autre courut vers lui à toute vitesse, le menaçant de son arme. Fort heureusement, Urouge était là.

— Hé, Ça glisse !

Sarquiss se retourna, la colère aveuglant ses actes.

— Va te coucher maintenant !

La seconde d'après, une planche en bois vint embrasser le nez de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier tomba à terre, assommé. Kidd ricana, crachant un « bien fait ! » à ce garçon qui se croyait déjà invincible à lui tout seul.

— Absal'nul ! T'as intérêt à tenir parole !

Le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds acquiesça précipitamment, promettant qu'il arrêterait dès maintenant de se prendre pour un gangster. Helmepp se releva, rejoignant celui qui avait été son chef jusque-là, l'aidant à marcher, car après tout, ils restaient amis. Du moins pour le moment.

— Allez, il va bientôt être dix-huit heures, faut rentrer chez vous les nazes !

Coby rougit sous la remarque du Captain, se souvenant de l'avertissement de sa cousine. Les trois compères se dirigèrent vers la rue lorsque le rouquin les siffla, désignant Bellamy et Sarquiss du doigt.

— Vous oubliez quelque chose. »

**.x.**

« Ah putain, Drake ! Ça pique !

— Excuse-moi, Kidd, mais il faut désinfecter les plaies.

Les garçons, assis en cercle devant la caisse en bois, se soignaient les uns les autres. Les blessures n'étaient pas très graves, mais le brun avait insisté pour qu'ils ne partent pas avant d'avoir un minimum réparé les dégâts causés par Sarquiss.

— Ce mec est dingue…

Tous hochèrent la tête, approuvant Killer.

— Il bosse déjà avec des adultes. Kidd, t'as pas peur ?

Le rouquin lança un regard noir à Drake. Ce dernier essaya de se justifier.

— Je veux dire… Ton beau-père, il est dans une bande rivale, je crois.

— T'inquiète pas pour Rick. Bon, y a encore un truc à boire ? Urouge, va chercher la boite !

— Non attends ! Je l'ai déplacée !

— Merde, Drake, t'fais chier ! On peut savoir pourquoi ?

— Bah pour la boite de premiers secours ! Tu vois bien qu'elle sert !

Kidd s'empêcha de lui hurler dessus. En vérité, il était soulagé que ce match soit terminé. La jubilation qu'il avait ressentie en poussant la balle dans le but adverse s'était mêlée au soulagement. Mais il ne l'avouerait pas, même en sachant pertinemment que ses amis avaient ressenti la même chose.

Drake revint avec les boissons, en distribuant une à chacun en sifflotant.

— Dis, Kidd, on pourrait en donner une deuxième à Urouge, non ? Il t'a quand même sauvé !

— Et puis quoi encore ?

— N'empêche… C'était super marrant, ce dernier coup.

Kidd, Drake et Urouge se retournèrent vers Killer, surpris. Le blond les regarda à tour de rôle.

— Bah quoi ?

— Il a pas tort…

— Ça a fait un drôle de bruit…

— J'crois tu lui as cassé l'nez… »

Tous les quatre échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

Elle semblait exceptionnelle, mais, en réalité, ce n'était qu'une journée comme une autre, dans la vie de ses enfants des rues.

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

* * *

Promis, chaque chapitre à son importance, et rien n'est sans conséquence. Soyez simplement patients mes chers amis !

**Note :** le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune virgule pour les paroles de Perona est fait exprès, montrant ainsi qu'elle parle vite sans reprendre son souffle. (Tiens d'ailleurs, avez-vous remarqué que tous les enfants (ou presque) on un tic de langage ?)

Ce chapitre vous a plu, déçu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Et cette fois, j'y répondrai !

Exceptionnellement, je poste ce chapitre un dimanche, mais sachez que les prochains sont prévus toutes les deux semaines, le lundi. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, je tiens un blog regroupant mes projets et dates de publications. J'ai aussi créé un compte Facebook, n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter. Il n'y a pas grand chose pour le moment, mais si un bon nombre me suivent, il se pourrait que j'y publie des exclusivités (comme le début du prochain chapitre de **Some3**, par exemple), et je trouve intéressant de discuter avec son lectorat ! Plus d'infos sur mon profil !


	6. J'ai longtemps habité

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. **Voici enfin le chapitre 6 de Some3 !** Après trois mois d'attente, je vous l'offre enfin. Il aura eu du mal à être écrit. Après une petite traversée du désert, je me remets enfin à écrire. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ça. Je me suis également rendu compte combien j'adorais cette fanfiction.

Vos reviews me réchauffent le coeur ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à certaines. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, et que votre fidélité ne s'en retrouve pas altérée.

**Disclaimer :** One Piece = Oda. Titre = Baudelaire. Idée originale = Loan.

Chapitre dédiée à **Miss sweet death** qui prenait souvent des nouvelles pour savoir où en était la fanfiction !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Someday, Somewhere, Someone »_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre VI - « J'ai longtemps habité sous de vastes portiques » La Vie antérieure**

**.**

— Oh Kiddy ! Tu es rentré !

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu soupira. Lui qui pensait entrer en toute discrétion après avoir entendu Sally pouffer au bout du couloir, c'était raté. Il avança dans le salon en évitant le regard perçant de son beau-père. Sa mère se dégagea du bras de Rick pour embrasser son fils.

— B'soir...

— Kiddy, regarde ce que Ricky m'a acheté aujourd'hui !

La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même, faisant voler une robe de soie jaune pâle, dont une fine ceinture noire soutenait sa petite poitrine pour la mettre en valeur, et trois petites fleurs, noires elles aussi, décoraient le volant tout en bas, décalées sur la gauche.

— Elle est mignonne, non ?

Kidd haussa les épaules. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer Rick, assis sur le sofa. Soudain, Sally se baissa, examinant les bras de son fils en fronçant les sourcils. Elle attrapa ensuite le menton de son garçon, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu t'es encore battu, Kidd ?

Ce dernier tentait d'échapper aux iris noirs de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle était sérieuse, Sally devenait légèrement effrayante. Surtout lorsque cela concernait son fils unique.

— On a joué au foot. C'est tout.

Sally souffla en se redressant doucement. Elle se massa les tempes, pestant contre ces enfants qui ne savaient pas jouer sans se faire du mal.

— C'pas d'not' faute si Bellamy a ramené c'mec !

— Je ne veux rien entendre ! J'ai besoin de boire un truc. Ricky ?

Kidd frissonna en entendant le ton doucereux qu'employait sa mère lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Rick. Ce qu'elle pouvait devenir mièvre quand elle jouait les amoureuses ! Le voyou aux longs cheveux secoua négativement la tête, arguant qu'il avait encore du boulot ce soir. Sally haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Peu après, on entendit fouiller dans les placards, puis un tintement de verres.

— Dis donc, gamin. Qui c'était, _ce mec _?

Rick fixait le fils de sa petite-amie. Ce dernier se tendit. Il se rappela alors les interrogations de Drake concernant son beau-père. Le garçon connaissait très bien les règles des rues, chez les adultes. Et il savait aussi très bien que les gangs du sud et de l'ouest, en plus d'être les plus violents, se trouvaient être les pires ennemis. S'il dévoilait tout, la guerre froide se transformerait en guerre plus ou moins ouverte. Surtout si Kidd, qui était malgré tout considéré comme le _fils_ de Rick, avait été attaqué par un gamin de l'ouest.

— Réponds, Kidd. Qui ?

— C'est pas important… On a gagné et… il a reçu une bonne correction. J't'assure Rick !

Kidd détestait être apeuré de la sorte. Et bien qu'il essayait au mieux de le cacher, faire ainsi face à son beau-père le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Dans ces moments-là, la réalité le frappait à nouveau aussi soudainement qu'un éclair : il n'était qu'un gosse. Un enfant effrayé par la colère adulte et les dangers d'un conflit qui dépassait son imagination. Rick décroisa les jambes et se pencha en avant.

— T'as vu comment t'es amoché ? Une dernière fois, Kidd : son nom ?

— Sarquiss…

Au même instant, Sally revint auprès de ses hommes. Elle leur lança un regard interrogateur en les voyant si sérieux, mais aucun des deux ne daigna lui expliquer. Haussant les épaules, la jeune mère s'installa à nouveau à côté de Rick, qui reprit sa position initiale. Mollet posé sur son genou, un bras derrière les épaules de sa petite-amie, le voyou demanda à Kidd de les laisser seuls. Le rouquin accepta bien volontiers lorsqu'il aperçut Rick se pencher vers le cou de sa mère, qui pouffa de plaisir avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son fils.

**.x.**

Kidd se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Le sommeil tardait à le gagner et cela le contrariait plus qu'autre chose. Les évènements de la journée l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Un peu plus tôt, il avait entendu sa mère et Rick quitter l'appartement. Ce fut un soulagement pour le garçon. Il n'aurait pas supporté entendre les bruits suspects à travers la fine cloison qui séparait les chambres.

Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin décida de se lever. L'énervement ne retombait pas. Tournant en rond dans l'appartement, il cherchait quelque chose à faire.

C'était toujours pareil. Chaque dimanche soir, un étrange sentiment le prenait aux tripes, une angoisse indescriptible, une triste nostalgie. Il ne s'y habituait pas, et pourtant, ce sentiment n'était pas nouveau. Cela faisait presque trois ans maintenant. Trois ans que Kidd était déscolarisé. Parce que Sally n'avait pas su gérer le comportement de plus en plus violent de son fils, on l'avait menacée de le lui enlever. Rick avait joué de ses relations. Mais au final, le résultat ne plaisait pas au garçon, qui aujourd'hui regrettait amèrement ses excès capricieux en silence.

Dans un soupir exaspéré, Kidd se figea dans le silence du petit salon. Il se coucha ensuite à même le parquet, les bras en croix, et ferma les yeux. Petit à petit, le silence fut rempli de bruits étouffés, provenant des appartements voisins. Une conversation houleuse entre une femme et son mari à l'étage du dessus, des rires d'enfants à celui du dessous, une musique de film dans l'appartement d'à côté… Kidd ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce rituel apaisait son petit cœur tourmenté. Il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans son lit. Après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il souffla. Parce que s'il s'était retrouvé à dormir bien au chaud sous ces draps, cela signifiait que Sally et Rick était rentrés.

**.x.**

Un léger vent frais fit voleter les mèches rousses, accueillant avec empressement le petit voyou.

Kidd avait réussi à quitter l'appartement sans se faire voir. Le couple avait dû rentrer tard, il dormait toujours lorsque le garçon était parti. Loin d'en être fâché, cela lui avait permis de se préparer sans devoir essuyer les reproches de sa mère. C'était donc le cœur léger que Kidd commença la journée.

Les rues lui semblaient différentes, la semaine. Les gens aussi. Ceux-ci étaient plus sérieux, plus renfermés, plus pressés. Le flot incessant de piétons pouvait donner le vertige à celui qui n'était pas préparé à affronter les vagues de corps qui bousculaient de toutes parts. Le défi résidait à ne pas se laisser noyer dans la marée humaine. Pour un enfant, le challenge était encore plus grand. Dans les abysses de jambes, il fallait glisser comme un petit poisson, trouver le bon courant. Des chanceux pouvaient s'accrocher à la bouée de sauvetage que représentait leur mère. Mais Kidd, lui, connaissait par cœur la mer humaine, et il y naviguait sans peine.

Les jours où il se retrouvait seul, le Captain ne se rendait pas dans la petite ruelle. Il partait à l'aventure dans la ville, poussant toujours plus loin les frontières de son terrain de jeux. Lors de ces expéditions, le seul ennemi à affronter, c'était lui-même. Au propre comme au figuré, il dépassait ses limites.

Aujourd'hui, le chef de bande avait décidé de se rendre à la frontière des quartiers sud, à l'est. L'est, là où les gens menaient une vie beaucoup plus confortable, quartier des arts. Kidd en avait assez de la crasse de l'ouest et des crimes du sud. Il avait envie de voir quelque chose de beau, aussi bizarre que l'idée sonnait dans ses oreilles. Une curiosité étrange lui réchauffait le ventre dès qu'il y pensait. Le bleu du ciel l'encouragea dans son entreprise.

Kidd suivit donc en parallèle la grande voie ferrée qui faisait tout le tour de la ville et qui passait par les quatre quartiers dans un cercle parfait. Une gare entre chaque quartier, qui faisait également office de frontière matérielle : le luxe du train-périphérique, ça n'était pas pour tout le monde, et si l'est était difficile d'accès, le nord n'en était que plus. La gare du nord-ouest était en réalité séparée en deux. Le terminus se trouvant même à plusieurs kilomètres de la gare de départ. Ce n'était pas étrange, car qui, au nord, voulait se rendre dans les quartiers pauvres par le train, quand des navettes express emmenaient les citoyens vers l'est avec tout le confort possible ?

Les histoires de guerres de quartiers, Kidd n'y pensait que parce que Rick était au cœur du conflit général. A force de grandir auprès du criminel, le garçon avait naturellement développé une haine tenace envers la noblesse du nord, et s'énervait souvent lorsque ses amis ne suivaient pas forcément la même logique. Drake n'était pas d'accord avec le fait qu'il fallait forcément détester ceux des autres quartiers, sous couvert que leur niveau de vie était différent et plus agréable, et répétait sans cesse que ceux qui crachaient sur ce luxe étaient ceux qui les enviaient le plus. Kidd ne savait jamais quoi répondre, et ça l'énervait. Parce que Drake avait raison.

Le feu passa au rouge. Une femme s'arrêta aux côtés de Kidd et l'observa à la dérobée. Une expression atterrée déforma les traits de son visage. Lorsque la lumière verte autorisa les piétons à reprendre leur marche, le rouquin se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme et lui tira la langue, puis partit en courant en lui faisant signe de la main. L'idiote ne remarqua pas que son portefeuille rose à fleurs blanches se trouvait dans ladite main. Kidd courut à en perdre haleine, suivant parfaitement la parallèle de l'unique ligne de train. Il bousculait les passants sans s'excuser, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait libre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kidd ralentit enfin le rythme, puis se remit à marcher. Reprenant son souffle au fil de ses pas, il observa ce qui l'entourait. De moins en moins d'immeubles se dressaient vers le ciel pour laisser place à plus en plus de verdure. Les maisons possédaient maintenant jardin et cour intérieure, et de belles voitures stationnaient devant les bâtiments sans craindre d'être vandalisées. Sur les trottoirs, on ne se bousculait plus, et on pouvait flâner sans se faire heurter puis rouspéter. Plus de personnes privilégiaient la bicyclette. Les beaux quartiers n'étaient plus très loin.

Kidd resta un moment devant la vitrine d'un café. Derrière la vitre, un gâteau au chocolat au glaçage sucré réveilla son estomac affamé. Posant une main sur son ventre, il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à ramener quelque chose à grailler pour faire taire les grognements mécontents de la bête toujours tapie dans ses entrailles. Malheureusement, son vol de tout à l'heure se révéla inutile : ce dont Kidd s'était emparé n'était que la trousse de maquillage de poche de la victime. Et ici, il était beaucoup plus dur de voler les commerçants. Si l'on se faisait prendre, on ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien qu'au sud. Parce que dans les quartiers riches, la police avait autorité. Dans un profond soupir, le garçon se remit en route, non sans regrets. La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac et la soif asséchait sa gorge. Alors qu'il marchait vers la Grand Place, une clameur lui fit oublier sa fringale et il s'y précipita en courant. Jour de marché, jour de chance.

Au grand marché des quartiers sud-est, il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'assez aimable pour offrir à manger à un pauvre garçon affamé. Et puis Kidd y était connu. Sa réputation était par contre légèrement différente. Ici, les commerçants le trouvaient aimable et se seraient insurgés d'apprendre que d'autres le traitaient de « sale petit voyou ». En vérité, ce n'était pas de la dissimulation. Le rouquin ne jouait pas plus de rôle ici qu'il n'en jouait dans son propre quartier. Sans ses amis, il pouvait tout simplement ne penser qu'à lui. Et puis ici, il n'avait pas à avoir peur qu'on lui pique son statut de « petit roi des rues ». Alors, Kidd n'y faisait qu'être ce qu'il était : un enfant.

**.x.**

Après avoir fait le tour du marché, et s'être bien rempli la panse à force de dons généreux de nourriture et de boissons, Kidd marcha vers le fleuve qui traversait les quartiers nord et est et sortait de la ville au sud-est. Il adorait se rendre sur la berge. De là, il pouvait voir les quartiers de l'est. Parce qu'ici, il n'était pas vraiment encore rentré à l'est. Le quartier intermédiaire entre le sud et l'est servait de zone tampon – comme tous les quartiers intermédiaires d'ailleurs – et les rêveurs qui pensaient pouvoir entrer facilement dans des quartiers plus luxueux voyaient leurs attentes se crasher à la vitesse d'un avion pulvérisé par l'ennemi en plein raid aérien en temps de guerre. Des gardiens de la paix surveillaient nuit et jour les frontières. La frontière sud-est n'était pas vraiment dangereuse et rares étaient ceux qui essayaient de resquiller. Kidd restait toujours à l'extrême limite : le fleuve. De la berge, il avait une vue magnifique sur le quartier, et cela lui suffisait. Qu'irait-il faire à l'est ? Il n'avait pas encore découvert tout le sud-est, et il fallait procéder par étapes.

Kidd passa son après-midi à jouer sur la rive. Il savait s'occuper seul lorsqu'il le devait. Même si ses amis lui manquaient, le petit voyou ne l'avouerait jamais. Il certifiait à chaque fois qu'il avait passé une très bonne journée sans eux. Ce n'était pas forcément un mensonge, disons simplement qu'il omettait de leur dire que leur présence n'aurait pas été de refus. Le rouquin resta donc au bord du fleuve, ramassant quelques bouts de bois et quelques déchets qui traînaient par-là, puis s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Kidd était très bricoleur et pouvait faire de ce tas d'objets informes de vrais petits jouets. Un vrai lutin de Noël comme on en voyait dans les dessins-animés pour enfants sages. Un robot prit forme entre ses mains expertes, ainsi qu'un bateau. Un scénario flasha aussitôt dans l'imaginaire du petit garçon.

Un navire pirate pris en chasse par un super-robot de l'armée navale fuyait sur les eaux vertes d'une mer d'une autre planète. Bien sûr, le combat fut sanglant, et l'équipage de corsaires perdit quelques hommes dans le combat, mais bien sûr, puisque le dieu qui décidait du sort du combat se prénommait Kidd, les pirates détruisirent le robot qui explosa en un feu d'artifice métallique au-dessus du navire. Mais l'histoire n'était pas finie, Kidd s'attacha aux pirates et leur imagina de nouvelles aventures…

**.x.**

Le crépuscule arriva sans que Kidd ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Un vent frais le fit frissonner. Il semblait vouloir pousser l'enfant à rentrer chez lui, le chasser des rives du fleuve. Il lui soufflait de mauvaises choses, lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici. Quand tombait la nuit venaient les cauchemars d'enfants. Serrant les dents, le gamin refusa d'obéir. Jetant ses jouets de fortune, il dévala la berge pour aller au plus près de l'eau, puis se mit à longer le fleuve. Malgré la lumière qui déclinait, il ne se résolut pas à remonter la pente légèrement glissante et rentrer dans son quartier malfamé. Kidd se mit à courir. Il adorait ça. Il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Il s'imaginait qu'il volait. Voler loin de tout, sans se soucier du reste, être maître de ses choix sans écouter les autres, et qu'importe si c'était bien ou non.

Soudain, de grands faisceaux de lumière s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Kidd stoppa net, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ce spectacle étonnant. Quatre grands rayons de lumière dansaient vers le ciel, la voûte étoilée comme piste de danse. Curieux, le garçon essaya de trouver la source de cet étrange phénomène. Cela provenait de l'autre rive.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Kidd décida de traverser le fleuve. Bien qu'une voix le lui interdisait clairement dans sa tête, il ne pouvait lutter, devenu véritable papillon attiré par une lueur chaleureuse. Mais comment y arriver ? Traverser à la nage était trop dangereux, pour deux raisons. La première était la légende du crocodile-dragon qui sortait de sous la vase pour croquer ceux qui essayaient de mettre un pied dans l'eau. Fable un peu grossière, mais savait-on jamais. La deuxième était plus logique et évidente : le fleuve était trop large et le courant trop fort, de plus, si vous vous y risquiez avec une barque, les radars vous repèreraient. Kidd ne comprenait pas trop les dispositifs employés par les autorités, mais savait pertinemment qu'un simple gosse comme lui n'arriverait jamais à traverser tout seul.

Il arriva près du grand pont et ce qu'il vit le frappa d'une telle stupeur qu'il en resta pantois pendant une bonne minute. Les gens le traversaient par groupes entier d'au moins une vingtaine de personnes chacun. Ahuri, Kidd s'approcha en se gardant bien de se faire voir, mieux valait rester encore un peu caché pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.

Les dames portaient leur plus belle robe, les messieurs leur plus seyant costume. Les bijoux brillaient sous la lumière électrique des réverbères qui longeaient la rue. On riait, on se pressait, et on ne tremblait pas en approchant des gardes postés devant la première grille, étrangement grande ouverte. Kidd tendit le cou. Un homme qui tenait à son bras une élégante dame tendit une enveloppe à un des nombreux gardes. Ce dernier en sortit un carton, le lut, puis acquiesça en laissant passer le couple. Le garçon se rendit alors compte que les gens attendaient en rangs organisés et patients. Les visages étaient sereins et les attitudes désinvoltes.

Kidd s'approcha un peu plus. Un vieil homme parla à sa voisine.

— Et vous, comment vous les avez eu, vos places ?

— Mon époux est jardinier chez la famille Capone.

La pauvre demoiselle dut répéter trois fois, puisque le vieillard était sourd comme un pot. Mais grâce à cela, Kidd comprit un peu mieux.

Il avait déjà entendu Rick parler de quelque chose de semblable. Une fois par mois, quelques privilégiés avaient le droit de se rendre dans le quartier est pour assister à la projection d'un film, à une pièce de théâtre, un spectacle de danse ou une représentation d'un cirque prestigieux. Les billets se vendaient chers et il était presque impossible de s'en payer un seul pour quelqu'un vivant dans le quartier sud-est. Alors espérer pouvoir s'en procurer un lorsqu'on vivait au sud… Rick, pourtant, avait déjà emmené Sally à une séance de cinéma qu'ils appelaient « de Légende ». La jeune femme en était revenue toute chamboulée par ce vieux film qui ne passerait jamais sur les chaines miteuses qu'ils captaient sur le petit poste de télévision du salon. Sally rêvait depuis d'être Audrey Hepburn.

Kidd observa, fasciné, les gens qui passaient devant lui. Chaque personne semblait ravie d'appartenir, pour un soir, à une élite. Personne n'avait l'air de ressentir le moindre remord à se sentir supérieur à ceux n'ayant eu la chance de pouvoir être invités au spectacle du mois. Devant lui, des enfants s'accrochaient à la jolie robe de leur mère, intimidés par le chic de plus en plus apparent du quartier de l'autre rive. Les hommes gonflaient le torse de fierté et les femmes gloussaient de bonheur.

Le garçon essaya de trouver un moyen de se glisser parmi les rangs, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était chose impossible. Des gardes surveillaient attentivement les trottoirs, d'autres marchaient en sens inverse pour vérifier que personne ne triche. Les personnes invitées ne faisaient pas de chichis, trop heureuses de pouvoir traverser le pont, alors les resquilleurs se faisaient rapidement repérés. Déçu de ne pas trouver de stratagème même après s'être trituré longuement les méninges mais sans trouver la moindre brèche par laquelle se faufiler, Kidd décida, de rentrer chez lui. Pour ne pas rendre le goût encore plus amer dans sa gorge, il choisit de remonter vers la ville par une rue parallèle, moins animée que la grande route menant au pont. Le brouhaha diminua, à son plus grand soulagement.

**.x.**

Alors qu'il marchait sans regarder devant lui, Kidd percuta ce qu'il crut d'abord être un poteau. Il se rendit ensuite compte que c'était bien trop doux pour en être un. Il rougit en réalisant que sa joue avait cogné contre la hanche d'une magnifique jeune femme.

— Oh, excuse-moi petit chat ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Kidd n'eut même pas l'envie de lui cracher une vulgarité au visage. Il dévisagea, abasourdi, la sublime créature qui s'accroupit devant lui pour être à sa hauteur, semblant ne pas s'en faire pour sa jolie robe qui traînait alors dans la poussière de la rue. Elle fouilla son petit sac et en sortit un petit sac de bonbons chocolatés.

— Pour m'excuser de me tenir sur le chemin d'un jeune aventurier.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit était si lumineux que Kidd eut l'impression d'être baigné d'une lumière divine. Il ne put détacher son regard de l'ange qui lui faisait face, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix étrangement familière ne lui parvienne.

— Morgane, Basil hésite entre deux chapeaux.

La jeune femme, sans se défaire de son sourire, se redressa. Elle se retourna légèrement et Kidd ouvrit de grands yeux. Derrière l'ange se tenait…

— Toi !

Morgane, visiblement étonnée, regarda tour à tour les deux garçons. Chacun semblait être aussi surpris que l'autre. La jeune femme sembla comprendre quelque chose, car son sourire se fit plus malicieux. Dans un geste aérien, elle se dirigea vers la boutique, annonçant qu'elle attendrait de l'autre côté, sur la grande route. Elle prévint aussi le garçon qu'il ne devrait pas tarder, car ils commençaient déjà à être en retard.

Kidd resta figé de stupeur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Devant lui se tenait Law, qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas non plus, fixant le rouquin de ses yeux de glace.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'habites ici ?

— Non. J'accompagne Morgane et son fils.

— Ils habitent ici ?

— Non plus, mais c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de son mari, qui n'aime que les chapeaux provenant de cette boutique.

— Ah. Mais en vrai, tu viens d'où ?

— De l'est.

Kidd eut un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Bien entendu, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Law, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et son expression resta la même.

— C'est qui Morgane ?

— La meilleure amie de ma mère.

— Et elle est où ta mère ?

Law mit quelques secondes à répondre. Cela parut si long à Kidd qu'il crut d'abord avoir posé une question trop personnelle qui ne le regardait pas le moins du monde. Oh ! il y avait un peu de ça, bien sûr, mais le rouquin se fichait pas mal de ne pas faire preuve de délicatesse et de tact. Et Tête de panda répondit enfin.

— Elle joue, ce soir.

Kidd fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien la réponse de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire moqueur.

— Dans la pièce de théâtre jouée ce soir. Elle y tient le rôle principal.

De la fierté transparaissait clairement dans la voix de Law, visiblement très fier de cet aveux. Kidd, lui, renifla, espérant ne pas montrer qu'il était stupéfait – et un peu jaloux – de cette déclaration. Cherchant quelque chose à rétorquer, il observait Law. Ce dernier restait droit, stoïque. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que Kidd exprime de l'admiration, mais celui-ci refusait de lui donner satisfaction. Il restait tout de même le Captain Kidd ! Il n'y avait pas de raison de se montrer _gentil_.

La voix de Morgane appela Law qui répondit qu'il arrivait. Une panique étrange ébranla Kidd. Un empressement indescriptible dont le petit garçon n'arriva pas à identifier l'origine. Il esquissa un geste vers Law qui le dévisagea, surpris par le geste brusque du rouquin. Ce dernier rougit légèrement en repensant au rêve de l'autre nuit.

Avait-il envie d'être son ami ? Voulait-il passer plus de temps en sa compagnie ? Ressentait-il du remord à l'avoir laissé tomber l'autre jour ? Kidd n'aurait pas pu répondre, puisque son esprit était trop jeune et trop fier pour n'y penser qu'un peu. La notion même de culpabilité lui était inconnue. Lui ne _voulait_ être l'ami de personne. C'étaient les autres qui _désiraient_ faire partie de son gang des rues junior. Il ne s'abaisserait pas non plus à _demander_ à quelqu'un de passer du temps avec lui, c'étaient les autres qui _souhaitaient _rester en sa compagnie.

— Tu sais… s'tu veux réessayer de faire partie d'la bande…

Les yeux de Law s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. Kidd lui-même n'en revenait pas. Une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Il cracha par terre pour se reprendre.

— T'fais pas d'idées. C'est juste que t'avais l'air d'vraiment t'nir à nous r'joindre. Et p'is t'as l'air d'en avoir dans la caboche, alors j'me dis qu'il vaut mieux t'avoir avec nous que contre nous.

Kidd, poings sur les hanches, fixait Law avec toute la confiance de celui qui croit en lui plus qu'en quiconque. L'égocentrisme avait du bon, et il valait mieux se penser supérieur pour en avoir l'air, même un peu. Il ne fallait cependant pas trop en jouer. Ceux qui se la racontaient le plus étaient ceux qui se faisaient éliminer le plus vite. Le dosage de fierté se révélait être une opération plus compliquée qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Kidd avait appris en observant Rick, qui se trouvait être un modèle de choix.

Law eut un léger sourire que Kidd s'étonna de trouver triste. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser la moindre question. L'autre garçon haussa les épaules.

— Je verrai.

Le rouquin lui serait tombé dessus s'il n'avait pas senti la pointe de reconnaissance qui transperçait le ton que Law avait essayé de rendre désinvolte. Il ne comprenait pas très bien. La voix de Morgane rappela Law, avec un peu plus de fermeté cette fois.

— Je dois y aller.

— Ouais, à plus.

Law se retourna sans répondre, puis s'engouffra dans le magasin. Kidd resta un moment figé dans cette ruelle, fixant la porte de la boutique de chapeaux qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'alors, bien qu'il passait souvent devant. A coup sûr, jamais plus il ne pourrait l'ignorer.

**.x.**

Kidd rentra dans son quartier en courant, comme à son habitude. Il bouscula bon nombre de passants qui râlaient les uns après les autres. La soirée était déjà bien avancée désormais. Des groupes de jeunes se formaient çà et là pour aller boire un verre ou regarder un film à bas budget dans une des rares salles d'un cinéma de quartier insalubre. Dans les impasses mal éclairées, des hommes à l'air patibulaire attendaient des clients plus louches qu'eux.

La tornade rousse s'arrêta au bas de son immeuble. Reprenant rapidement son souffle, Kidd observa les alentours. Un peu plus loin, assis sur un banc, Killer lui fit signe de la main. Le garçon l'attendait chaque soir au même endroit. Ils discutaient alors de ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée, et d'un accord tacite, Kidd embellissait sa journée à lui et Killer banalisait la sienne. Il y avait parfois des silences qui se prolongeaient, mais qui ne les gênaient jamais.

Cependant, ce soir, Kidd avait envie de parler sans s'arrêter. Il avait tellement de choses à dire, et pour une fois, il ne changerait rien pour rendre le récit plus intéressant. Ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui était si énorme que Killer devait le savoir sans mettre en doute la véracité des évènements.

Alors Kidd parla. Il raconta son escapade dans les quartiers un peu plus chics que ceux du sud, puis son après-midi sur la berge. Lorsqu'il arriva au spectacle du crépuscule, une vibration étrange tordit sa voix. Une émotion non contrôlée. Killer, s'il le nota, n'en fit cependant pas la moindre remarque. Kidd était trop exalté pour que ne lui vienne à l'esprit l'envie de changer ça. Killer apprit tout. Le spectacle mensuel auquel avaient le droit d'assister quelques chanceux parmi la classe moyenne, mais également sa rencontre avec Law. Kidd lui avoua même que la mère de celui-ci était comédienne et jouait dans la pièce donnée ce soir. Killer resta muet, comme toujours. Et bien que son meilleur ami en était habitué, il en fut cependant vexé et déçu qu'il ne réagisse pas, même un peu, à l'annonce d'une nouvelle si incroyable. Le rouquin termina son récit.

Un petit silence tomba. Kidd tendit à Killer le sachet de bonbons au chocolat offert par Morgane.

— Et toi, ta journée ?

Et Killer raconta de son ton monocorde. Kidd n'écouta qu'à moitié, son esprit voguant encore près de la rive du quartier est. Il avala une bonne partie du paquet de bonbons, son dîner pour ce soir.

Quand vingt-deux heures sonnèrent, les deux garçons rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

* * *

Alors, heureux du retour de ce cher Law ? héhé !

Si quelques passages (notamment concernant la Ville et la scène avec le pont) ne semblent pas tout à fait clairs, j'ai fait mon maximum pour corriger le tir, sachant que j'étais partie sur tout à fait autre chose au début. Je m'excuse si ce n'est pas parfaitement repris. **Je rappelle que l'action se déroule dans un UA.**

Petite note pour la mention d'**Audrey Hepburn** : c'est pour moi la plus belle actrice ayant vécu. (Kate Winslet vient pas loin derrière)

Malgré le temps affreusement long que j'y ai mis, ai-je le droit à quelque review de votre part ?

_Au prochain chapitre : on revient au point de vue de Law !_


End file.
